Total Pokemon Drama Island: Reboot
by VenusVioletSmith
Summary: Join Celebi and Jirachi in their new show. Watch 20 campers compete in a game shows risking their lives going through hurt, comfort, betrayal, love and friendship along with hormones as they're only teens for 1 million dollars. May the odds be ever in their favour as they will not let the muggles get them down.
1. Chapter 1

**Total Pokémon Island: Reboot.**

A star shaped yellow and silver pokemon with blue ribbons was standing next to a green fairy like pokemon with large blue eyes. "Welcome All to the new Total Pokemon Island, I am your host lovely Jirachi and along with me is my not as lovely co-host Celebi." The star shape pokemon gestured to the green pixie. "Salutations, after our friend Mew told us that her take on the tpi series failed we decided to rub some salt in her wound" Celebi replied before she smiled maliciously. "We welcome all of you to join us in our jormey with 20 wonderful contestants from all over the world to compete for 1million poke-dollars." Jirachi explained, "They will be staying on this lovely island and must face hardships and trials for their happy ending" the camera zooms out to show a large island with various parts including a dock and two large buildings before zooming into the dock where the two hosts were waiting. "Let the games BEGIN!" Celebi shouted.

A lapras was seen swimming towards the dock extremely fast before stopping and dropping off a lion type cat with black and cyan fur, a neon green backpack was strapped to his back. "Luxray good to see you" Jirachi said, feigning excitement "Same to you my lovely host" he replied. Jirachi blushed but Celebi just rolled her eyes "Stand near the tree" she glared. Luxray lazily walked over and stood there before taking out a tennis ball and playing with it. Another water type was swimming towards the dock, though not as fast this time. The Wailord dropped of 4 contestants before leaving, they were a mudfish, small bug, a brown furry pig and a blue dragon, the mudfish had a metal strap around his torso and two small hand-claw things protruded from mudfish immediately shook hands with both Jirachi and Celebi. "Hello my name is Wooper and I'm here to make friends" he exclaimed before running towards Luxray and inrotducing himself, "Hello my name is Wooper." The luxray smiled at the fish and they both started playing with the tennis ball. "Well then that was…. nice" Celibi said before continuing "Anyway welcome Wimpod, Swinub and Bagon." Wimpod immediately scurried away and hid behind a tree, Swinub waved at the hosts and smiled at his competitors before standing next to Wooper "HELLOHELLOHELLO" Bagon shoutred before running into tree that Wimpod was hiding behind and head butting it multiple times until Wimpod fainted from fear. "Ok that was an odd bunch, I bet the bug won't last that long" Jirachi whispered to Celebi who nodded. A dewgong was approaching the dock and yelling could be heard from the contestant on it. It quickly dropped off an orange lizard before exclaiming, "I quit, next time don't give me fire types!" before swimming off. "Oh come on Charmeleon you've been here what 7 seconds and one of our interns quit" Celebi whined but Charmeleon just glared at her. "Next fucking time don't fucking give me a pokemon that doesn't float while fucking swimming I could have fucking died if my tail fire was fucking put off you asshole!" he yelled at the two two hosts before storming towards the others. Apart from Luxray all of them shrank bank in fear at the angry reptiles death stare, not even Wooper said hi. "When are the girls or hot guys gonna arrive?" Luxray whined earning him another glare from Charmeleon. Jirachi and Celebi were taken aback from Charmeleons tantrum so they did not see the next contestant be dropped off. She was a humanoid shaped girl with a gothic look and bows everywhere, she had purple skin and black hair she nudged Jirachi who snapped out of it and welcomed her "Welcome Gothorita, how was your ride?" Gothorita shrugged and smiled before answering, "It was good but slow plus I really hate Wailords but whatever" she replied before being told to stand next to the boy. As she approached Wooper immediately said hello and she smiled back before letting out a whistle, "Am I the only girl competing or…" but Celebi shook her head but did not answer as another contestant was dropped off by a walrain. She was ghost with large red eyes and a red necklace she was crying as she stood there with her suitcase (something all contestants brought) when Celebi approached her she immediately flinched from the hosts touch. As soon as Celebi asked what was wrong she looked up and her face transformed into the most terrifying thing known to pokemon a bidoof! Celebi shrieked and Misdreveous started laughing her ass off as she floated towards the others who were also a little freaked out. Tears of laughter poured from her eyes as the other started laughing as well, even Jirachi who was struggling to hold back a ferocious Celebi. "OK-haha-Guys lets take a-hahahaha- few minutes off" She panted

*A few moments later* the camera shifted back onto the dock with all the one on it calm and collected. Another contestant had arrived, a large spider with a water bubble surrounding it. Araquanid had come by himself without a ride and ignored the two hosts as he walked passed them and stood a little apart from the contestants, glaring at Wooper when he came near. Gothorita noticed this and smirked to herself. "Well that was rude" but before she could continue a ghost with a golden zipper where his mouth should be appeared. "Hello I am the almighty overlord Bannette and I have come to find my queen along with some mistresses, he eyed the two lone girls who glared at him and then the hosts. Upon noticing that Bannette was checking them out Celebi immediately smacked him. "How dare you touch the overlord, I do not need sluts like you to touch my dic-" but before he could continue Jirachi shut him up with a shadow ball. He got up dusted himself, grumbled about whores and overlords before standing next to the two girls who glared at him. As all of this was going on a Lapras had already dropped of two contestants. Both were humanoid girls but while one was tall and somewhat buff the other was elegant and beautiful ."Medicham, Kirlia I did not expect you 2 to come together." Jirachi exclaimed but Medicham shook her head, "My lapras was quite tired so I started swimming when I met this kind girl who helped me." Said Medicham as Kirlia blushed but not just at Medichams small speech a lot of the boys were staring at her. Bannette floated all the way up to her but before he could say anything she answered, "Sorry but not sorry first of all im a lesbian secondly even if I wasn't I would still say no." But Bannette still didn't go instead he started flirting, "But babe a night with my huge di-" he was cut of again this time by an energy ball from Celebi. Dejected he went back and the two girls followed. Wooper immediately rushed up to say hi and was rewarded with a hi back.

A Walrein dropped of another contestant, a steel girl with a large mouth protruding from her head. Mawile waved at the hosts before going and standing next to the campers, Wimpod who had just woken up say her and her large mouth and fainted again. Mawile sighed and seeing this Wooper immediately shook her hand with his 'hands' and started talking to her, swinub also followed him, dragging the unconsciouys Wimpod. "Don't mind Wimpod he's just scared of everything and anything" Swinub reassured her Before shouting as a fox popped up randomly. "Ah Fennekin glad to see you made it.

Another contestant had arrived, she was blue ghost with a pink sash around her waist and it looked as if she wore a Kimono. "Hello hosts, I am Frosslass and I am here to compete on your show not just for the money but for the experience I will achieve." She said quitley, she had an air of grace around her as she floated towards the campers while Jirach smiled to Celebi, "I like her" but Celebi just gave a nonchalant smile as if to say whatever. She stood near Misdreavous and the two struck up a conversation. Another Lapras arrived this time dropping of a bluish-grey ninetales with purple eyes. She was an alolan Ninetales. She wore a confident smile as she approached the hosts. "Hello Jirach, Celebi, I'm Ninetales and no you do not need to call me Alolan Ninetales I'm still just Ninetales." She explained. "Well then welcome 'just' ninetales to the Island" Celebi smirked as the shiny fox walked over to the other campers saying hi to them.

The final Wailord soon arrived carrying 3 eeveeloutions, a yellow fox with spikes, a light pink fox with ribbons and bows which she was looking at with dismay and a purple fox with a red gem on its face. "Welcome Jolteon, Sylveon and Espeon-wait Espeon, your application said you were a dude?" Jirachi said, confused "I am a dude" Espeon groaned. "Are you sure you sound and look like a girl" Celebi said also confused and indeed she was right for Espeon looked and sounded like a girl. Through griited teeth he replied, "Are you sure you guys are girls because legendaries are technically genderless and also you both sound and look like you Idiots so are you sure." The two hosts looked uncomfortable knowing that playing with the contestant and feigning confusion was wrong and so said nothing as the fox walked towards the group of competitors and stood alone. The other two just waited, "Sorry bout that, Jolteon and Sylveon why don't you to go and stand near the campers." Jirachi ushered them as the just did as she told. Luxray approached Espeon and started flirting, "Hey babe did it hurt when you fell from from heaven." Espeon looked akward he wasn't used to people and usually avoided others so he did what he could he gave a sarcastic reply followed by correcting Luxray, "Firstly I clawed my way from hell secondly if I did fall from heaven that would make the devil and so instead of flirting with me you should be running away and I should be trying to corrupt you." Luxray just shrugged and walked away. Another pokemon approached Espeon, who silently groaned but this it was Ninetales and she just sat down.

Sylveon and Jolteon where being harassed by Wooper and while Jolteon tried to gently shut him up Sylveon had noticed Kirlia staring at her and she winked back, making the elegant ballerina blush, Bannette saw this and glared at the two but decided to stay quite.

"Okay guys now as you all know, each of you has come here to compete for the prize of 1,000,000 pokedollars and so must win challenges and defeat others. But before we start that follow me." Jirachi said as Celebi suddenly teleported them infront of a large building with a few smaller ones near it. "This is the campers area, the largest building infront of you is the hotel each of you will stay in, though you will be divided into teams you will each get your own room, the building to the right is the kitchen and mess hall where my lovely friend Deoxsys works and the small square building is the confessional where you can vote, say random thing or reveal some secret or dirt or whatever." Jirachi continued.

 **Confessional: 0000**

 **0000**

 **Gothorita**

 **These losers think I'm actually some sweet goth girl willing to gbe there friend, idiots, and don't get me started on those 3 boys trying to be 'evil' they'll all get eliminated soon enough and I'll be the one to make sure them and the rest of these losers soon follow, MWAHAHA.**

 **0000**

 **Charmeleon**

 **DAMN THOSE HOSTS THEY PURPOSELY GOT THE DEWGONG TO GIVE ME A RIDE FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK.**

 **0000**

 **Ninetales**

 **What the boy just needs friends, and if I were in his shoes I'd explode at those hosts too and I know Luxray was being nice but Espeon obviously never had friends and probably is trying to protect himself from getting hurt.**

 **0000**

 **Sylveon**

 **UGH I HATE RIBBONS AND BOWS! They're just so girly ugh. But did you see that Kirlia, she was checking me out and she's so hot but so is Jolteon so… Meh first world problems gotta love em**

 **0000**

"Ok Campers you have 4 hours to unpack, decide on your room and get to know each other before we call you down and start the challenge" Jirachi told the camper and most of them groaned at the word challenge but obeyed her and went inside the hotel.

"Wow!" Mawile exclaimed, "This place has two floors just for rooms, a karoke and game room, a gym and a swimming pool. This place is so sweet!" Araquanid scoffed at her language and she turned to glare at him but he remained unfazed. Espeon had already started taking the stares earning him looks he shrugged and replied, "I don't want to get stuck in an elevator full of people in case it stops that would suffocate us and most of us would die apart from those 3 three ghosts." Hearing this Wimpod immedaitley followed as did the Ninetales and Sylveon.

The others took turns going into the elevator but Jolteon and Kirlia, getting tired of waiting also took the stairs while three ghosts just floated upwards. In five minutes everyone was one of the two floors upon which their rooms were to be. Espeon headed to the corner room before opening it to reveal a medium sized room with a king sized double bed and a vending machine that was bigger than the bed. He walked up and saw that it was opaque and had buttons on the side that said things like paint, bookshelf, tv, etc and soon started to take items out his suitcases left forgotten.

Forty-five minutes later each of the contestants had chosen their room and decorated it to their liking. Gothorita had taken a room on the bottom floor. Next to hers was Brionnes and Charmeleons and in front was Araquanid and next to his was Bannette and Bagons. Her room was painted black and had a white bedset with only a Tv and Desk otherwise it was empty she sighed and enetered the sealions room only to be met with yellow walls, yellows shelves, a yellow bed and a yellow desk. Brionne had even painted the TV yellow and was currently on her yellow bedsheets singing, really well. She blushed when she heard Gothorita compliment her, "You have a really good voice." Inwardly Gothoritra was vomiting. Brionne cheeks started turning yellow from blush and Gothorita almost gagged, "This girl is obsessed with yellow" she thought as Brionne beckoned her over, "Come here and we can this show called the Voice, its about singing and I hope to join it one day. And that was how Gothorita was forced to spend an entire day with Brionne.

Araquanid was in the hall looking at who chose the five rooms on the right and saw that the rooms held silver plaques with the names, Charmeleon, Wooper, Wimpod, Mawile, Swinub and Fennikin. He peeked into Woopers room which looked as if the sea had barfed and saw Wimpod, Swinub and the two girls inside talking about their lives. He decided to listen in. "I live in Johto but recently moved to Alola and its so AWESOME!" the mudfish yelled as Fenniken started telling them that she was a Magician and hoped to make it to Celadon City one day. Araquanid scurried away as he saw Mawile about to turn and so didn't notice Charmeleon starring at him from within his room.

 **0000**

 **Charmeleon**

 **He better not be trying to get info on the campers to use to his advantage. That's what villains do and I'm the only villain here. *He puffs out his chest and tries to look menacing***

 **0000**

 **Araqaunid**

 **Those fools thinking they can make friends with one another. This is a competition. Oh and don't think I didn't hear what Charmeleon said, that fool is very loud, Villain my ass.**

 **0000**

Sylveon had finally finished decorating and looked out to see a silver plaque appear on her door with her name on it. She looked around and saw the Espeon had taken the room infront while Ninetales was beside him and Jolteon was beside her. Kirlia's was next Jolteons and Frosslass's was next to hers. Luxray was on the other end and Misdrevous' was infront of his and Medichams was next to the elevator and staircase. As she stepped onto the elevator she noticed Ninetales entering Espeons room and decided to follow her. She entered the room and saw at least 4 bookshelves filled with books and Harry Potter merchandise everywhere. The walls and bedset were purple and on top of the bed, Espeon was surrounded by 8 pink pillows and he was glaring at the two girls. "Have you girls not the decency to knock, its rude to barge in, plus I'm about to take a shower so please leave" he demanded and his voice was shrill and sounded more like a girl than hers. "Shouldn't you take a shower after the challenge?" Ninetales questioned causing the boy to sigh. "Fine stay, so what did you want?" he asked. "Nothing. Just wondering if we could chill in here." Sylveon said and he nodded but before he could say anything a shrill and loud voice interrupted their 'bonding', "Campers, get your asses to the cliff, NOW!" Celebi explained as a uniformed groan was heard throughout.

 **A/N: To be continued later. So how was it and yes I have abandoned my other TPIs because I realized that I need to first work with my own characters before using others because I'm new and still learning to write. NO the mystery dungeon series in not abandoned its still 'coming soon' but this story actually I hope will be better as I know the characters. So please feel free to give** _ **constructive**_ **criticism no flames or your story is bad. If you think its bad feels free to not read it but at least tell me why. Now this story is ending on a cliff hanger but only because the chapter would other become too long but if you do thinks it short let me know I'll repost the full one instead and delete the half. Yes I know cliff-diving is boring but there is a twist it will be….. so you see that's how it's different (haha). I know that's cruel (or lame?). But please I hope you enjoy**

 **Brionne: Leave a review and I'll tell you how I arrived and I'll become yellow. Yipee.**

 **With Love:**

 **VenusVioletSmith**


	2. Whos gonna burn when ther's water

**Total Pokemon Drama Island: Reboot**

 **Previously we left at a bit of a cliffhanger during a challenge which involved cliffs haha (Sylveon said and he nodded but before he could say anything a shrill and loud voice interrupted their 'bonding', "Campers, get your asses to the cliff, NOW!" Celebi explained as a uniformed groan was heard throughout) So lettuce continue.**

Luxray was the last camper to arrive. A soccer ball was wrapped in his tail which he immediately through off the cliff only to hear it sizzle. The cliff felt hot and only Fennikin, Charmeleon and Araquanid didn't seem to mind. "Ok Campers your first challenge is to dive into the water. If you look down you will see a pool of water surrounded by magma with rings in it." Most of the campers gasped and all of them looked down to see a large pool of water surrounded by lave. "Actually its lava," Espeon corrected after looking back up Jirachi who glared, "Since its out of the volcano." "Anyways there are two rings in the pool if you land in the small one you get 2 points and if you land in the larger one you get 1 point but if you land in the MAGMA" Espeon groaned "You get 3 points and don't worry you wont die just take a few rawst berries after your fall." She finished. "Now you guys will be divided into two teams, when I say your name come stand next to Jirachi." Celebi said, "Espeon, Ninetales, Sylveon, Jolteon, Wimpod, Araquanid, Brionne, Misdreveous, Frosslass and Bagon. You guys are the Celestic Celebi's and the rest of you are Joyous Jirachi's." The two teams separated themselves before staring at each other. "So who's gonna start?" Swinub asked the two teams. Ninetales seeing her opportunity took charge, "Well out of respect I wish you to go first." She said and while most of her team looked a bit annoyed at letting them go first Espeon smirked.

 **0000**

 **Espeon**

 **Maybe everyone I the entire world isn't an idiot**

 **0000**

Medicham nodded and turned towards her team, "Ok then we will go one by one but if anyone is scared they can either choose a partner or back out." "Well if I jump and land in water I fucking die so I'm out." Charmeleon exclaimed and the others nodded in understanding. "Guess I'll go first." Gothorita said feining nervousness as Medicham gave her a grateful look. She did a perfect swan dive and landed in the smaller ring earing her team 2 points. "That's 2 points for team Jirachi, oh and I'm not gonna tell the score after the whole team jumps this was just to be nice." Jirachi exclaimed. After Gothorita Bannette jumped in and landed in the lava, when he resurfaced he shot out and immediately swam to shore before jumping into the water. Suddenly the two pokemon went underwater and a scream was heard before resurfaced, unconscious and Gothorita came out of the water , giving a glare to the undead pokemon. Fenniken nervously eyed the water and looked back at Medicham who sighed "Would you like me to jump with you?" She asked the fox kindly who nodded. The fighter picked her up and back-flipped into the water using her psychic energy to slow down as the two landed into the small ring. Fennikin then sat on top of Medichams head. Kirlia looked down before looking at her team. She wasn't sure if swinub would jump and she knew luxray would probably end up in the 2 point. She could get a one point but she wasn't sure about Wooper and Brionne who for some reason was yellow. She sighed and jumped in, just as she predicted she landed in the one point before she realized she could have just used psychic, this caused her to facepalm herself. Luxray immediately jumped after her and landed in the one point but due to his size and the amount of pokemon in he hit fennekin on his way down causing her to scream, "Sorry" he said as he picked her up from the water and she stared at him.

 **0000**

 **Fennekin**

 **OMA! Luxray is sooo hot and gorgeous and he totally loves me *she fans herself before becoming serious* I must eliminate those who will try to steal my Luxy from me. HE"S MINE  
0000**

Only Swinub, Wooper, and Mawile remainedWooper immediately grabbed Swinub with his 'hands' and jumped. He would have landed in the 2 pointer but due to the extra weight fell into the lava both started yelling as Kirlia sighed and teleported them into the water.

 **0000**

 **Brionne**

 **I've always lived on this Island, tehehee That's how I got here and besides Mew paid me to compete, I'm a rising star you see.**

 **0000**

Now only Mawile remained and Charmeleon was glaring at her to jump but she was thinking, since she was a steel type and her other mouth was made from metal she could easily sink but if she didn't she could risk a chance for a million dollars, and she really needs the million. So taking a chance she jumped and landed in the larger ring. Miraculously she didn't sink. Noticing that all of them decided and jumped Jirachi teleported them back. "Ok team you guys did quite well and got a total of 21 points, Celebis you need 22 or more to win." Jirachi said as the Celebis started to get ready to jump. "Ok team anyone who wants to back out should tell me now!" Ninetales told them. Wimpod was about to say something before Wooper held him back. "Ok then, anyone want to go first?" Ninetales asked, when no one said anything she sighed and turned around. She leapt from the Cliff and landed in the 2 point ring. Wimpod, Espeon and Sylveon were all standing near the Cliff when suddenly Bagon yelled, his head turned silver and he head butted them with strong iron head throwing them and himself of the Cliff, making them all land in the one point ring. When the three campers and Bagon resurfaced they all gave Bagon a death stare.

 **0000**

 **Bagon**

 **Aww man I thought I could control it! Damn it all to hell! I'm probably leaving if my team loses**

 **0000**

 **Wimpod**

 ***Is unconscious***

 **0000**

 **Espeon**

 **UGH! I was wrong everyone's an idiot. *stares at Wimpod* How the hell did he get here if he fainted, no one brought him and its impossible for him to have gotten here by himself. This game is illogical and random, no wonder the ratings are high, Idiots.**

 **0000**

 **Sylveon**

 **What the fuck Bagon, I could have landed in the 2 pointer and I'm sure Espeon could have as well. Poor Wimpod though.**

 **0000**

The remaining 5 campers were all staring at each other before they jumped. Misdreavous and Frosslass just floated down and touched the water in the small ring but Jolteon jumped and landed in the one point ring. Brionne followed him, when she landed all the yellow was washed off her body and got mixed with the water in the one point area, this made Espeon glare at her, while she started to cry about her beautiful yellow. Only Araquanid remained on top and he was calculating what he needed to get to barely loose.

 **0000**

 **Araquanid**

 **So we have to get a 3 and even then we lose, good. We need to get rid of all those stupid 'underdogs' like Wooper that breeze through the competition.**

 **0000**

Looking down Araquanid closed his eyes and jumped. He landed in the two point ring and opened his eyes when he landed in water. As soon as he hit the water Celebi teleported him and the rest back to the top. "Ok losers you guys got 14 making you the losers of tonights elimination." Celebi said bored. "You have to go to the confessionals and no vote rigging, we've locked the box."

The Celebis all head towards the confessionals and started to vote.

 **0000**

 **Araquanid**

 **HAHAHA Due to the stunt Bagon pulled today looks like he's going home. I mean Wimpod and Brionne are also good candidates but meh most are voting for him.**

 **0000**

 **Ninetales**

 **Sorry Bagon, but seriously. Poor Wimpod.**

 **0000**

 **Sylveon**

 **I hate Bagon, I mean he could have gone for a regular head butt but no freakin Iron Head! *She rubs her but with her feeler*.**

 **0000**

 **Wimpod**

 ***Silently writes down bagon***

 **0000**

The Celebis were gathered around a campfire, sitting infront of Deoxsys Defence who was holding a plate of Stuffed Celebi's. "Ok losers if you get a Celebi plush your safe if not get the fuck out of here." The legendary said, "Espeon, Araquanid, Sylveon. You are safe" he handed each of them a plush. "Jolteon, Ninetales and Wimpod you are safe." He said tossing them a plush before continuing. "Brionne and Bagon, one of you got two votes and the other eight, the one with two votes is…Brionne, Bagon get your ass on the god damn boat, NOW!" Deoxsys yelled as Bagon silently stepped into the boat. Suddenly the boat launched him off into the sky, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Bagon cried as he became a dot in the stary sky.

 **0000**

 **Brionne**

 **Who elese would vote for me, I get Bagon but…**

 **0000**

Espeon is in his shower washing himself vigorously, taking of all the yellow paint and grumbling about germs and Brionne and cleanliness

 **A/N: So how was the continuation. It wasn't rushed was it. Anyways Bagon was eliminated because of his lack of control and because he's dry. Brionne did not appear along the rest because *gasp* Mew paid her too compete. Friendships are made and obsessive crush formed for a boy whos just prefers some pretty boy who refuses him.**

 **Funfact: Bagon was originally supposed to be a Dieno who accidently knocks his team and the others into the lava due to his blindness as he hits a tree that topples over and pushes them down. That was scrapped because well I don't know the bagon and his uncontrollable habbit was better cause if he eveolves he's still a danger.**

 **With Love:**

 **VenusVioletSmith**


	3. Who's gonna relay the message?

**Total Pokemon Drama Island: Reboot**

 **Previously on the Island, the two teams competed against each other in a challenge with a tale as old as time. But there was a twist, it was surrounded by Magma ("Its lava, Idiots" Espeon shouted). The Celebis lost and so Bagon was the first camper eliminated due to accidently sabotaging his team. Stay tuned to find out what happens next on Total Pokemon Drama Island.**

Gothorita was in her room thinking about possible threats, eliminations, allies and 'friends'. "So Medicham has obviously established herself as leader and Charmeleon and Fennekin are both good allies to betray later on but the Wooper and Mawile are good candidates for elimination since that swinub is weak enough to keep around. On the other team Wimpod and Brionne are obviously cannonfodder and those eeveeloutions will end up being collateral damage, the Ninetales on the other hand is defenitally a threat along with spider bug and ice ghost. " She thought before a knock on the door interrupted her.

Brionne entered and Gothorita became nice again as the two started talking about her talents.

 **0000**

 **Gothorita**

 **UGH! That yellow loving freak needs to go**

 **0000**

Bannette was stalking Sylveon, the fox was pretty looking and he was sure those feelers would come to good use. The pink fox was in the gym and Bannette was silently watching her on the treadmill when the door opened and Medicham walked through. The calm fighter started meditating in the corner and Bannette rolled his eyes, looking at her with contempt before staring at the fairy type with lust-filled eyes.

His hand started to move 'downwards' before he was interrupted by another fox. Jolteon glared at him in disgust before electrocuting him with thunderbolt before the ghost could say anything. Surprisingly no one noticed and the annoyed ghost floated downwards, for real. By the time, this occurred Luxray also entered and soon all four pokemon started to exercise together in harmony in their various ways.

Espeon was about to enter his room when he felt someone shove him against the wall. Someone turned him around but before he could see, a pair of hands covered his eyes. He was about to say something when a pair of lips crashed down on his. Whoever was kissing him was horrible at it and very rough. Suddenly he blacked out as he felt something hard smack him.

 **0000**

 **Espeon**

 ***Is silently crying and applying make up to his cheek and neck, a faint line can be soon before the purple cosmetic covers it* I WILL KILL THAT THING. You know what the worst thing is. That was my first kiss. *Sobs extremely violently and the camera and mirror explodes***

 **0000**

 **Intern**

 ***Fixing the mirror with duct tape and switching the camera***

 **0000**

 **Wooper**

 **Why is there duct tape on the mirror and is that a new camera. Also why was Espeon crying when he left?**

 **0000**

Ninetales was spying on Gothorita. Something about the girl irked her. She was in the middle of the forest and had a piece of paper in her hand. The girl was muttering about how yellow, Brionne and shoving something up the seals throat. Ninetales was about to leave before she noticed that Gothorita teleported away, leaving the list behind. Ninetales immediately picked it up but saw that it was a picture, really well made, of Brionne dying and begging. She turned the page around and saw that it was a list of possible allies.

 **0000**

 **Gothorita**

 **HAHAHA that stupid bitch thought I would leave a very important list, as if. I wouldn't even make a list. MWAHAHAHA.**

 **0000**

 **Ninetales**

 **Does she really think I would fall for it. Suddenly teleporting away when no one's there. Please I knew she knew I was there. But I can't do anything apart from warn the other team at least until the merge IF we both make it. I need more evidence though, she's gotten on everyone's good side.**

 **0000**

Charmeleon was thinking about how to eliminate Araquanid and Gothorita. He was the only 'villain' that could remain on the island. He was about to make a list when he saw Frosslass eating some ice cream rather secretly and when he looked closely he saw that it was snow. Confused he shot a flamethrower at her. Frosslass dodged it but it still burned her snow cream. Glaring at him she started throwing a barrage of shadowballs and ice beams at him until he fainted. Dusting her hands she left.

Swinub was in the kitchen with Wooper and Wimpod. Mawile was keeping a look out. "Hey man, do you think this is a good idea. Wimpod said that Deoxsys looked pretty pissed at the elimination ceremony so I don't know if you should cross him." Wooper said cautiously as Wimpod nodded vigorously. Swinub ignored the two water types and continued munching on some cookies but stopped abruptly as his nose sniffed something out. He looked at his two friends before wimpering, "Run." Deoxsys barged in and the pig and fish rushed out but Wimpod was not so lucky as the psychic type took hold of him and glared. "It was all Swinub, I tried to stop him. Please don't hurt me." Wimpod cried before fainting from fear. Deoxsys sighed before throwing him out. The bug landed in Mawiles open mouth as she was sleeping.

Fennekin was spying on Luxray and the rest. She was glaring at Sylveon and Medicham as the two girls were laughing at something the relaxed Jock was saying. The 3 had taken a break while Jolteon had left, saying he had to find someone. The magician pulled out a 'wand' from her bushy tail and pointed it at Medicham but before she could do or say anything a large voice interrupted her. "Campers meet us outside the campers's area. Pronto." Sighing Fenniken teleported her self away.

 **0000**

 **Fenniken**

 **Those two whores better stay away from my Luxy.**

 **0000**

All the campers had reached and were in awe of a large obstacle course/track. There was 100 metre race track, pool and many more things. "Ok campers. The challenge today is a relay race, 7 members from both teams must compete in a pass the baton challenge. First you must sprint in a 100 meter race before passing the baton to your next teammate who will then swim towards the obstacle course. Over there two of your teammates will compete and pass on the batons to the next who will have to ride a bike to the lake where the 2nd last team mate must row a boat to your last team mate who will then answer a multitude of questions from an IQ test. The first person to give Celebi there baton wins." Jirachi explained.

Ninetales looked towards her team as she started contemplating who should do what before deciding maybe she should ask. "So who wants to do what. I think I'll do the Obstacle course, and Araquanid maybe you should swim as you're a water type."Ninetales said. Araquanid rolled his eyes before nodding. "I'll do the first part." Jolteon piped up. "I'll do the quiz." Espeon said before adding under his breath, "I sure none of you have enough brain cells to answers one right." Sylveon decided to do the obstacle course and Brionne said she would row, now only the bike was left untouched. "I'll ride the bike, I have hands and I'll just you me ghost powers to ride the bike.

The other was also done deciding. Luxray would run, Wooper would swim, Kirlia and Bannette would do the obstacle course, Medicham would ride the bike, Mawile would row the boat and Fennekin would answer the questions. "Ok then teams you have 2 minutes to get in position." Jirachi said and the teams did as followed before Jirachi continued, "On your marks get set and GO!"  
Jolteon shot off a blur in the light and Luxray was close behind. The yellow fox was about to reach the finish line when he was hit by a thunderbolt. Due to his ability all it did was regenerate him and he quickly gave the baton to Araquanid. After giving the baton to Wooper, who immediately dived in and like a bullet soon overtook Araquanid, :uxray gave Jolteon a sheepish smile while panting.

Araquanid was skating on the water when he saw Wooper pass from underneath. Getting annoyed he immmediatley used quick attack to get in the lead and looked down to see that Wooper wasn't there he smirked to himself but when he was about to reach the Obstacle course he noticed a large wave crash into him, Wooper on top. The struck the gound together and scrambled to get to their respective teams. Araquanid handed the Baton to Ninetales who secured it in her tail while Bannette swallowed the Baton, earning him a shocked look from Kirlia but he whispered in her ear. The obstacle course was dived into 2 parts, two different ones for the teams. Sylevon took the right path while Bannette went left. Ninetales followed Bannette while Kirlia followed Sylveon. The first obstacle there was a Monkey bar on the right side. Kirlia immediately stared at Sylveons butt as the fox used her feeler ribbons to climb before shaking her head and followed the two stopped in their tracks as they saw the next task, it was a piece of paper that said kiss and you both pass. The two girls looked at each other blushing.

 **0000**

 **Kirlia**

 ***Has a dreamy look* I choose you Sylveon**

 **0000**

 **Sylveon**

 ***Is fanning herself* Screw boys, Kirlia is hot and really good at kissing.**

 **0000**

The two were panting after their steamy make out session as the doors opened to reveal Medicham and Frosslass waiting outside but no sign of their partners.

Ninetales and Bannette were stuck in some green jell-o. "For Arceus' sake why the hell is the jell-o so sticky." Ninetales yelled. Bannette hadn't spoken for a long time so Ninetales looked towards him only to notice him eating the jell-o.

 **0000**

 **Ninetales**

 **Maybe I should be a bit more open to jell-o but come on it's so jiggly *shudders*.**

 **0000**

The two pokemon had finished eating the jell-o and were on the next obstacle, a pond. Bannette started wading through the water rather than jumping from the stones and was soon dragged down only to be thrown out. Seeing this Ninetales started jumping from rock to rock while Bannette floated above her and reached the 4 contestants waiting for them. He quickly gave Medicham the baton and then vomited. Medicham shot off likea bullet pedaling even better than Louis Armstrong the Machamp. Frosslass hastily took the baton from Ninetales who finally reached and sat on the bike, she tried to use her ghost powers to make the bike move but failed. "Oh yeah we forgot to tell you that the bike can only be moved physically." Jirachi shouted. Sighing Frosslass started to drag the bike behind her as it wouldn't even levitate. Sylveon and Ninetales groaned.

Medicham had reached Mawile rather and the steel girl quickly grabbed the baton before she started rowing. Brionne, noticing that Frosslass wasn't her started painting herself yellow.

Frosslass was dragging her bike for what seemed like eternity, and was barely halfway.

After ten minutes Frosslass finally reached and threw the baton at Brionne, hitting the yellow seal in the face. She grumbled and flipped Frosslass off before jumping into the boat and started to row very fast.

Mawile reached the shore and hurriedly gave the baton to Fenniken as Brionne was quite close. Fennekin immediately sat on her seat with a buzzer attactched and stuck her tongue at Espeon who glared back. Celebi was also there asleep. "Um hello Celebi, WAKE UP!" Fennekin screamed and Celebi shot up, wide awake before grumbling. She took a pair of flash cards out and Brionne reached, handing Espeon the Baton as he quickly sat down on his seat. "Oh come on Celebi!" Mawile said, annoyed.

Celebi started to explain the rules, "First one to press the buzzer answers." Espeon buzzer was the colour of his eyes, a deep purple and Fennekins was a flaming red one. "Ok first question, how many questions does a test never have." Fennekin started to think but Espeon immediately pressed his button, "That question is illogical as not all tests have questions. But if a test that was purely mad of questions was not to have any question, it would not be a test." Espeon stated matter of factly. "Ok next question, which fruit, is commonly thought of as a berry and which berry is normally thought of as not a berry?" Celebi asked. Once again Espeon pressed his buzzer as Fennekin was thinking. "Strawberry and Banana, respectively." He replied while Celebi noted the points in her head. "Next question, what is the cube root of 45454793?"

Espeon quickly pressed his buzzer looking very bored as Fennekin stared at him in shock as he said the answer, in a monotonous voice without even stopping to calculate. "356.9, rounded off that is." Celebi was staring at him with shock before continuing "Almost finished, 4th question, what does COLD mean?" Once again Espeon pressed his buzzer and answered in a tired voice "Chronic Obstructive Lung disease." Fennekin was enraged at this "How the fuck does he know every fucking answer!" she yelled out while Espeon just gave her a 'look'. "I. . Question my intelligence again and I will end you." He glared at her, saying it in his shrill, high pitched girly voice with his feminine looks.

Celebi was getting tired and decided to just move on. "Final question which legendary pokemon has an actual child, not like the creator or anscestor but is a parent currently legendary pokemon?" Fennekin looked excited, she knew this one but before she could press her buzzer, Espeon pressed his and replied. "None." He yawned out.

Hearing this the fox smiled. "HAHAH WRONG! THE ANSWER IS FUCKING MANAPHY!" Fennekin yelled out. "Actually Espeon is right." Celebi corrected the hyper pokemon. Fennekins jaw dropped as she stared at Espeon. "Manaphy is a mythical pokemon, not a legendary." He told her before hopping towards Celebi who led him out the doors to the bell which just so happened to be familiar Bronzong.

"Wait I have to ring Bronzong?" Espeon asked while Bronzong just glared at him, "Listen girly, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't because of some stupid ghost and dancer plus singer." Hearing him mistake him for a girl, Espeon punched him with all his might before letting out an OW. "Espeon, Bronzong is on a schedule punch him aready." Celebi demanded.

"But I just did!"the purple fox exclaimed while Bronzong and Celebi both shook their head, "No kid you didn't you touched me with a paw." Espeon sighed before he admitted the sad truth. "I have zero physical strength, I mean it's a wonder if I can kick a ball and few centimeters." He wasn't ashamed but still it was a bit embarrassing. "Whatever, your team wins." Bronzong said before teleporting away. "Ok then Jirachi's meet me at the elimination ceremony, pronto.

All the campers had seen the race through a big screen and now the Jirachis were gathered around the campfire. Deoxsys had explained the rules and they all started voting.

 **0000**

 **Fennekin**

 **I VOTE ESPEON. THE DAMN FAGGOT FREAK. I HATE HIM**

 **0000**

 **Gothorita**

 **BRIONNE. Actually Charmeleon but I hate YELLOW!  
0000**

 **Luxray**

 **I guess Charmeleon**

 **0000**

 **Medicham**

 **I must say no one really did bad so I must say Charmeleon, he is a bit rude.**

 **0000**

 **Bannette**

 **Kirlia, she's a lesbian and said no to my awesome and huge pen- * Bannette is knocked out by a random shadow ball**

 **0000**

 **Kirlia**

 **Bannette, the perv. Ninetales told me what he did in the jell-o**

 **0000**

Deoxsys held a platter of Jirachi plushies as he started throwing them while saying names.

"Gothorita"

"Medicham"

"Wooper"

"Swinub"

"Luxray"

"Fennekin, oh and fennekin don't try fucking voting a player from the other team, bitch" the plushie hit her in the face

"Kirlai, you got one vote and you are safe."

Bannette you also received one vote and are safe."

"Mawile and Charmeleon, one of you received zero votes and that person is….. Mawile. Charmeleon get out of here."

 **0000**

 **Charmeleon  
*Is burning everthing in the room* WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH THOSE ASSHATS AND SLUTS. THEY FUCKING VOTED ME OFFF . I WAS TRHE SHIT OF THIS SHOW. RARARARARAHHHH *continues to burn everything, not noticing that nothing is burning* I HOPE THAT ICE BITCH ON TEAM CELEBI WINS.**

 **0000**

Chaemeleon was strapped to a rocket, a muzzle on his mouth as Deoxsys fired the rocket, watching it blast off.

Frosslass was in her room, it was frozen, she was staring at her ceiling and thinking about Michael. They both had competed in Mews TPDI and had parted o horrible terms but she couldn't help but miss the crobat and his game loving ways. But they needed a break. He had eliminated her twice and by choosing her. She knew it was for her but still. Maybe she should call she thought.

 **A/N: How was it? Bad, horrible, BIDOOF or worse BIRDS *Espeon shudders*. I hope you like it and give predictions, who was Espeon mysterious kiss and will they do more. Who is Michael what is wrong with Fennekin and why was Espeon putting on make-up. Also when will the other characters get more screen time.**

 **Charemleon: Leave a review and I'll burn down the island.**

 **Funfact: Charmeloen went to therapy for his anger issues but instead eneded up losing his virginity to his doctor. The reason he is so mad is because he and his girlfriend were engaged and she sent him here to help him but instead the doctor and him went at it like bunnies. He and his girlfriend broke up because he got the doc preggo and his triplet identical daughters live with his ex as the doc died at childbirth and he's angry because he should raise the kids and the doctor technically raped him in the first session, though he came back for more. He is angry casue he wants his daughters and Girlfriend back.**

Love from

Venus Violet


	4. Free Day! As If

**Total Pokemon Drama Island: Reboot**

 **Previously on the show, the teams went up against each other in a relay race and the Celebis won while Charmeleon got the boot because of….well cause no one really messed up, unless you count Fennekin failing horribly due to the fact the Espeon is a genius; but meh I guess it was going to happen. Stay tune to find if whether or not Misdrevous will get any screen time.**

"CELEBI!" Jirachi yelled, "CELEBI WE DON'T HAVE ANY CHALLENGES FOR TODAY!" Celebi had literally fallen over her seat due to the power of Jirachi's lungs. "Jirachi, I'm right next to you. I think I might be next." Celebi shouted back while Jirachi started whining, "But Celebi I want to torture the contestants." Celebi rolled her eyes, "Just give them the day off." At this Jirachi's eyes widened and she started sobbing.

Misdreovous was in her room grumbling about how the author was stupid because he didn't give her any screen time. She had been so happy when Jirachi had announced a free day. Right now she was thinking of a prank. "YAAS YAAS YAASSS!" She yelled out and immediately floated out of her room.

Ninetales was outside Espeons room. She was reminiscing about the time at Blissey guild when she was Aura, when she had a name. When Espeon was Venus and was happy. But that had all changed. They had died, been killed and given a second chance. She didn't know where Mars, Ace, Rocky and Shade where but she had suspicions on Sylveon and Luxray but still she wanted her own life back. Sighing she walked into Espeon rooms to find it empty. Pills were scattered everywhere and a knife lay on the floor. Sighing she left the rooms, her eyes glittering with tears.

Bannette was stalking Sylveon and Kirlia. The two were lying on the beach. The ghost glared at the two girls and teleported away. "Kirlia, the past two days with you have been amazing but-" "Of course there's a but" Kirlia interrupted before Sylveon silenced her with a kiss. "But I think maybe we should DTR, you know take a step forward." Sylveon finished and Kirlia squeeled in happiness. "Oh Sylvie, you silly girl we're girlfriends and we can tell whoever you want" Sylveon rewarded the girl with a passionate kiss as the two started making-out.

Bannette was outside Frosslasses room, he could hear her crying and sighed before teleporting outside Misdrevous's room only to hear manacle laughing. He teleported once again this time outside Gothorita's room only to hear yelling and screaming. The topic of the anger was yellow. Bannette boiled with frustration.

 **0000**

 **Bannette**

 **WHY THE FUCK ARE ALL THE KIRLS GAY, DEPRESSED OR CRAZY. WHY IS NO ONE INTRESTED IN MY HUGE CO-**

 **0000**

Misdreovous had gotten over her laughing spell and was now in Celebi's room. She was looking through her diary before getting the number she wanted, she then started to take something's too make her prank come alive. She was about to leave when she spotted a dusk stone for whatever reason. She smiled deviously.

Luxray was outside the building, at the backside. He took out a rolled piece of paper and lighter before he started smoking. He sighed and started to day dream about a certain fox's cute butt. He sighed and thought about all thise girls in school. Sure they were hot and good for a while but he wanted something serious and he didn't want to date any girls. He smoked for a few more minutes before going back inside.

"Campers please go into the hotel." Jirachi called out. "PLEASE, SEE I SAID PLEASE CELEBI." All the campers groaned and entered into the main lobby to see the hosts. Celebi looked bored, Deoxsys was angry and Jirachi was smiling. "Ok so as you know I gave you a free day. To honour that we decided to play a game" all the contestants groaned "SHUT UP. Now me Celebi and Deoxsys will pick si of you to be in our team. The winning team gets to decide whether or not there will be a party and the loosing team will have to arrange it. The team that comes second will decide the theme and food." At this the campers, almost all, smiled. "Ok because I'm the main host I get to pick first and I pick…. Espeon." Jirachi squealed and the purple fox walked over to the host. Celebi went next and picked the next one. "Jolteon."

It was now Deoxsys's turn. "I choose uhh, the Ghost." All the ghosts looked at each other before Misdreavous 'shrugged' and walked forward.

"Kirlia"

"Frosslass"

"Rapist Ghost"

"Wooper"

"Wimpod?"

"Fat Ass Pig"

"Ninetales"

"Luxray"

"Goth Chick"

"Sylveon"

"Mawile"

"Yellow Idiot"

"Medicham"

"Fuck uh… Araquanid"

"Obssessive Fox"

"Ok that's it, My team assemble, the rest of you go find someplace else." Jirachi commanded. "Hey what game are we playing?" Mawile asked. "Oh we're playing hide and seek. Each captain, aka the hosts, will have to find all members of the opposing teams so good luck." Jirachi answered before the other teams left.

"Ok team" Celebi started before deflating, "Just go hide, and don't lose." Her team nodded and ran or walked away. Wimpod immediately found a small cave while Gothorita hid in the tree next to it. Brionne jumped into the water while Bannette just turned invisible along with Misdrevous. And the rest ran off and hid somewhere. (THE AUTHOR IS TOO LAZY).

All three hosts met up and decided who would find who. "Ok I find Celebi, Celebi finds Deoxsys and Deoxsys finds mine. Clear?" Jirachi asked and the other two nodded as the three psychic types went in different directions.

Espeon sighed in his hiding spot knowing know one would find him here. Suddenly he heard the door open and close before hearing deoxsys. "Come out Come out wherever you are" the legend taunted. Deoxsys was in Espeons Room, he looked under the bed, in the closet and the started leaving before he heard an achoo come from the desk, he opened it to find Wooper and smiled deviously. "Gotcha."

 **Jirachi: 5**

 **Celebi: 6**

 **Deoxsy: 6**

 **0000**

 **Espeon**

 **I'm a very good hider, people normally don't look in the obvious or complicated spots. Idiots.**

 **0000**

 **Wooper**

 **Where was Espeon, I followed her-him into the room.**

 **0000**

Brionne was hiding under a lamp because the light was…..yellow. She was giggling very loudly when suddenly Celebi attacked her with an Energy Ball. "Bye-Bye Mew's bitch." Celebi said as Brionne fainted.

Ninetales had found Wimpods cave. She was feeling guilty as she looked down at Wimpod's lifeless body before picking him up with her teeth and throwing him outside. Swinub who had not yet found a hiding spot saw Ninetales throw Wimpod. He gasped and his eyes widened as he immediately froze the entrance to the cave before using a rock slide to cover it even more. Yelling could be heard and Gothorita, who saw it all happen snickered.

"JIRACHI, CELEBI, ANYONE. NINETALES KILLED WIMPOD!" Swinub was yelling and Jirachi suddenly appeared. "Swinub, Ninetales didn't kill anyone." Jirachi explained to the worried pig. "But he wasn't moving and Ninetales looked so guilty." He reasoned back Jirachi sighed before moving towards the 'murder' scene. When they got their Jirachi immediately teleported Ninetales out and restored Wimpod. Both pokemon looked confused and Swinub looked relieved. "See, there both fine, anyways Wimpod, Swinub your out. Oh and Gothorita you too." Jirachi said before teleporting Ninetales back and the rest to the elimination ceremony.

Deoxsys and Celebi had teamed together to find Jirachi's team after noticing that she caught both their team mates. The two were outside Kirlia rooms and opened it too see the most horrifying sight. Kirlia and Sylveon were asleep and some Rom-Com was playing but the worst thing was that Bannette was on the bed as well. Staring at the girls and doing many unmentionable things. Celebi started hitting with a barrage of energy balls till he fainted while Deoxsys checked on the two girls. "They're out cold. I think Bannette must have come and hit them with a shadow ball or something." He said before teleporting the girls and the ghost away. He turned towards Celebi and mouthed one word "Law Suits" and the two teleported away.

The two co-hosts had explained what happened to Jirachi and she had immediately wiped the memory of the 3 campers. "Ok so do we eliminate Bannette, we can't let the viewers see this and like OMA, WHO CHOOSES A RAPIST CELEBI!" Jirachi yelled. "Jirachi he wasn't raping them….yet." Celebi tried to control the situation but Jirachi was furious. "CALL THE CAMPERS NOW!" Jirachi yelled. Celebi sighed before using the intercom to call the contestants.

All the campers had arrived and were waiting for the hosts to speak. After another minute Celebi spoke up. "Due to recent events, a camper has been eliminated." All the contestants except Araquanid gasped. Before Celebi could continue, a dark hole appeared underneath Bannette and swallowed him hole, the ghosts yells were heard as he was dragged down and then the hole closed. All the campers were now terrified. "Giratina owed me a favour." Jirachi whispered to her co-host. "Ok then, you can continue on and plan the party for tomorrow, Deoxsys you guys will do all the work and the rest of you choose the food and theme. You may go." Celebi told them and the pokemon all left.

 **0000**

 **Araquanid**

 **Well I thought he would have gotten eliminated tomorrow. I mean Arceus knows what he did to the girls- Oh, oh well. What you thought I would lay low, it was me who told Bannette that those two were dating and maybe he could get a threesome, guess he took my advice to heart"**

 **0000**

 **Kirlia and Sylveon**

 **Kirlia: So do we tell everyone we're a couple?**

 **Sylveon: Tomorrow, at the party.**

 **0000**

 **Misdrevous**

 **Perfect, my prank will be awesome, all Celebi needs to do is go into her room.**

 **0000**

While the campers were planning the party Celebi and Jirachi enetered their respective rooms. As soon as Celebi enetered She shrieked. Her room was covered with Justin Bidoof merchandise, posters, bed sheets and wall paper but worst of all there he stood right in the middle singing his hit song 'I will not say Sorry' Jirachi entered the room and found Celebi knocked out on the floor as Justin continued his song. Jirachi started laughing hysterically.

 **0000**

 **Celebi**

 **Tomorrow I will find out who did this and they will PAY. Are the host allowed to use this, wait of course we are.**

 **0000**

Frosslass was stalking Araquanid who was stalking Gothorita who was stalking Brionne who was on the phone. "Of course they think that, Mew don't worry I'll make sure we destroy this show, I just need info. No I have not gotten the files, of course I know where they are otherwise they would have gotten the littens and Palosands application along with mine. Just a few more days and the moneys all ours. Along with those files. Yes bye." Brionne hung up and looked around seeing no one she left.

 **0000**

 **Gothorita**

 ***Manical laughing* I. Will. End. Her.**

 **0000**

 **Araquanid**

 **Bingo**

 **0000**

 **Frosslass**

 **Wow. Who do I tell. Do I confront her. Do I call Michael, I mean he's on Mews show.**

 **0000**

Medicham was meditating when she sighed. Why was she here. She had a life, money, friends, family, a fiancé. Maybe she was tired. She wanted more friends, new friends. She smiled at the thought of the party tomorrow, it was her second chance.

Fennekin was lying down next to Luxray. He was playing some video game and wasn't bothered by Fennekin lying next to him. "Hey Fennekin, what do you think of Espeon?" the lion asked. "Oh he's so rude and obnoxious." Fennekin started before she started crying "He called me a desperate slut when I told him about this boy I liked." Luxray was shocked, sure the purple eeveeloution was socially akward and sarcastic but that was cruell, "Hey you're not a desperate slut, from what I've seen your pretty cool." Luxray comforted her and hugged the 'crying' fox. Inwardly Fenniken smiled.

 **0000**

 **Fennekin**

 **HAHAH That faggot is out of the picture.**

 **0000**

 **A/N: And Done. So this was another cliff hanger, next episode the party where secrets are revealed. So Araquanid got Bannette to TRY and rape Sylveon and Kirlia-who are a thing. Well then… hope he has fun in the distortion world. This chapter was mainly for some character development. We see Brionne and Fennekins true colours. We see a bit of Frosslass, Ninetales and Espeons past. Who is Ace, Rocky, Mars, Shade? Are they part of the competition. Who knows. What does the party tomorrow hold in store for us. Will it also be a challenge?**

 **Funfact: Bannette has a very small male autonomy and doesn't admit to it. Also he is on the pokemon sex offenders list but idk why Celebi picked him then. He was only a rapist because he wanted sex but never got it. He was originally going to be voted out by Araquanid to redeem himself but that was scrapped and Araquanid got him eliminated instead.**

 **Bannette: Leave a review and you can take a ride on my big pen- *faints***

 **Bagon: Leave a review to see the party.**

 **Love from: VenusVioletSmith**


	5. A party! hell no i'm here for the drama

**Total Pokémon Drama Island: Reboot**

 **Previously on the show the teams were divided into 3 teams (temporarily) for a fun game of hide and seek. No camper was going to be eliminated but due to some events Bannette was eliminated. The three hosts stopped the game and a furious Jirachi called in a favour. The campers were then promised a party which they have to arrange. Stay tuned to find out what happens today.**

Swinub was starving but he had promised his friends he wouldn't steal food from the kitchen. The food provided to the campers was disgusting and Swinub wouldn't eat it. Normally everyone would just eat at night when the food was edible and not alive and moving. He walked into a clearing and found Medicham meditating. "Oh hello Swinub." the fighter said when she noticed Swinub. The pig smiled before his stomach rumbled. "Sorry." He apologized but Medicham shook her head, "Care to join me?" She asked "It will take your mind off of food." Hearing this the pig nodded and Medicham started to teach him how to meditate.

Espeon was in his rooms. He held a pill in his hand. He had to take his medicine at least once a day and when necessary so this along with the ones on his table, he had to take at least 9 pills a day. He sighed before dry swallowing it.

Jolteon was thinking about himself. So far he had done nothing big and was just plain boring. He even got fanmail about how boring he was. He thought about his father and he would say, how you should never give up, only try, fail and win, and if you can't you admit defeat but still try. The yellow fox looked up with determination and walked out his room. Today was the party and he would do something.

Brionne was in Jirachi's room, little did she know that Frosslass had followed her. She was looking for the files and finally found them but before she could take them, Frossloss froze her. The ghost then teleported the pokemon to her yellow room and was about to leave when she saw her file and Gothorita's, glancing back she saw nobody and snatched the two files and teleported out of there.

 **0000**

 **Brionne**

 **Who the hell froze me. Considering Swinub is a wimp it was probably Frosslass or Ninetales and the purple genius. I will end them.**

 **0000**

 **Frosslass**

 ***Is looking at the two files* I must dispose of these or else I will be doing everything I think is wrong. I must not bring shame to my name. But the money**

 **0000**

Espeon was in the mess hall alone after ranting to Wimpod who ran away in fear. He sat down on the bench when Luxray walked in. The fox sighed dreamily as the lion walked over towards him. Luxray sat down and Espeon looked extremely awkward. "Why the hell did you call Fennekin a desperate slut?" He glared but Espeon looked confused.

"Who?" the purple psychic type asked as Luxrays scowl deepened. "Don't act dumb, everyone knows you're a genius you, you faggot?" The cat shouted as tears poured from Espeon's eyes. "HOW DARE YOU?" Espeon sobbed before smacking Luxray and running out of the room.

 **0000**

 **Luxray**

 ***Seething, his left cheek is red* How dare that little bitch insult my friend, deny it and smack ME. He's going down.**

 **0000**

 **Espeon**

 ***Sobbing hysterically***

 **WHO AND WHAT IS A FENNEKIN. I WANT AURAAAAAAAAAAA**

 **0000**

Misdrevous was in the kitchen going through Deoxsys' mini-fridge looking for some drinks. "OMA, Deoxsys has a problem." She stated looking at the multiple bottles of Tequila, Vodka, Wine, Beer and Champagne. She took all of them out along with some shot glasses and champagne flutes before teleporting everything to the party site.

 **0000**

 **Misdrevous**

 ***A little tipsy* WHAAT I TOOK A LITTLE BIT, OKAY A LOT BIT OF VODKA, MAYBE LIKE 3 BOTTLES OF VODKA OHHHHHH AND BEAR, OOOHHHHOOO IS THAT A GHOST, *stares at reflection* COOL *passes out*. (maybe she was very drunk)**

 **0000**

 **Wooper**

 **Uhhh Why is Misdrevous passes out?**

 **0000**

Ninetales was in her room. It was blue and pink and had a large TV in front of the bed. She had sent invites to a couple of pokémon to meet her here. The door opened to reveal Espeon, his were red and puffy but Ninetales chose to ignore that, knowing Espeon, and gestured to him to sit; someone knocked on the door as Espeon sat and Ninetales went and opened it. She pulled Sylveon and Kirlia inside and locked the door. "Ok is this like an orgy or something because I don't think Espeon would be interested." Sylveon said while Espeon glared at her.

"No." Ninetales said before continuing, "I called you here cause I was bored and thought we should make an alliance."

"You want to make an alliance because you're bored?" Sylveon questioned as Ninetales shook her head. "Well also because I have some suspicions on Gothorita, Kirlia you can keep an eye on her and well Araquanid also seems a bit.. Bad." Ninetales finished lamely. "I agree but I also think we should keep an eye on this Fennekin girl, honestly who is Fennekin?" Espeon asked.

"Fennekin is the magician girl who's obsessed with Luxray, she was glaring at me just because I said hi to him." Kirlia said while the others nodded in agreement to what Espeon said, the fox in question was lost in thought. "So what do we call ourselves?" Sylveon asked. "Mindful Fantasy, since we're all psychic or fairy types." Ninetales suggested and everyone nodded in agreement.

Mawile was sleeping when Wooper and Swinub entered her room, Wimpod following behind, though he stayed behind Wooper due to reasons only he and Mawile knew. Wooper was talking animatedly about popcorn when Swinub spoke up. "We should become an alliance and start eliminating people if we want to win. I don't want to sound mean or evil but some people need to leave like Araquanid and others have to leave if we want to win." Mawile had woken up to hear Swinubs speech and nodded along while Wimpod shrugged his shoulders before fainting at the thought of Araquanids wrath, Wooper looked reluctant and no one paid attention to Wimpod as fainting had become a norm for him. Finally Wooper spoke up. "Ok fine but we can't target people, just eliminate those who deserve to leave." Mawile giggled at Wooper reluctance and morality, "Oh honey! Of course we won't target people."

 **0000**

 **Mawile**

 **Of course we will, without targeting people all the losers like Wooper get in the finals, I need to make sure none of them do.**

 **0000**

 **Swinub**

 **Hmm Mawile seemed to just wake up and agree. I must keep an eye out for her.**

 **0000**

It was 3 pm in the afternoon. Since the party started at 10 at night and would end Arceus knows when the campers had decided to hit the hay. The Mindful fantasies were having a sleepover in Espeons room. The fox was showing a completely different side of himself as he showed the girls the latest fashions by trying them on and giggling at everything. The purple fox was usually so shut off and cold towards everyone and so the three were enjoying it but by 4 every camper was asleep.

oooooooooOOOOOOOooooooooo 10pm ooooooooOOOOOOOooooooooo

All the campers had woken up and were outside the building. They were staring at the party in front of them. There were two tables full of food and one that had the cutlery and plates. There was a bar with a Simisage behind it and a crepe station. A dance platform with smoke machines and disco light was on the left and on the right there was a mini casino. There were board games like twister and Pictionary as well along with some items for games like truth or dare, spin the bottle, never have I ever, etc. The campers were staring at everything with awe, even though they had arranged it they weren't excepting it to actually happen. There were waiters everywhere carrying trays of food and drinks as well. "Ok, you guys have out done yourself." Jirachi said as she and the other two legendaries teleported to the party.

"What are you fools waiting for, lets PARTAY!" Celebi exclaimed and the campers shot off. Araquanid, Gothorita, Brionne and Jolteon all ran towards the poker table in the mini-casino while Mawile went to the slot machines. Sylveon and Kirlia started dancing on the dance floor and Swinub went to the… food tables! Deoxsys and the two hosts went to the bar to get some drinks. The rest were all just hanging out near the games or lounging on the seats. Wooper, Espeon, Ninetales and Medicham were playing Pictionary, Fennekin was watching Luxray dance with the fairy couple, the fox glared at the two lesbians, and Frosslass was observing her. Misdrevous was drinking with the hosts.

"Hey everyone, come on lettuce play some games and ketchup." Wooper giggled after drinking a bottle of beer. "Do you think Wooper is old enough to drink?" Espeon asked Ninetales. "I'm pretty sure Celebi only chose 18 and above." She answered. "Ninetales I'm 17 and Celebi also chose Bannette, a rapist." Espeon shot back while Ninetales took another sip of her margarita and shrugged. Another waiter, a Smeargle, offered Espeon a drink for the 4th time and for the 4th Time Espeon declined, teeth clenched. "Are you sure you don't want the Shirley temple Espeon?" Medicham asked, "It's really good." Espeon once again declined.

All the campers had gathered around the 4 pokemon, Jolteon was smirking while the rest of the poker players glared at him. Even the hosts stood near the 17 contestants. "Ok mudfish, what game to you want to play." Araquanid sneered but Wooper remained smiling. "TRUTH OR DARE, NEVER HAVE I EVER AND SPIN THE BOTTLE!" Wooper shouted and the rest agreed with smiles, some devious, others just because they wanted to so deal with.

The campers where now sitting in a circle. Shot glasses filled with tequila were in front of them as Luxray started to explain the rules, "Ok so it's never have I ever done this, if you have done it you take a shot, if you haven't you don't. Also since we're all 18 no rules or limitations." The pokémon nodded. "Ok I'll start, Never have I ever uhh had sex in a public place." Luxray said before taking a shot along with Kirlia, Jolteon, Gothorita, WIMPOD and Misdrevous.

"Wait, Wimpod. You've got to be shitting me." Araquanid glared before a heavily drunk Wimpod sneered at him, "For your information asswipe, I've had sex with multiple women in front of multiple people and I don't give a fuck about who saw what."

"Who knew Wimpod could grow a pair when drunk." Kirlia whispered to Sylveon who giggled. Brionne had decided to go next, "Never have I ever kissed,like ever lips, forehead, ass or cheek." After saying she and every single camper except Espeon took a shot. "Wait you've never kissed, like anything." Jolteon exclaimed while Espeon gave him a deadpan look.

"Ok sorry to cut your story short but now that your all drunk, well apart from mister no strength Espeon, we can start the challenge." Jirachi said popping up. "WHAT!?" Every single camper explained, though all but Espeon were drunk they still understood what Jirachi. "Well do you really think I would let you party and reveal all your secrets, I have fucking challenges for that." Jirachi laughed as the contestanst groaned. "Anyways my drunk victims you have 10 minutes to meet me in front of the kitchen.

Ten minutes later all the contestants had stumbled their way in front of the mess hall, except Espeon who had teleported there. The two hosts were smiling brightly as they looked at the 17 pokemon, 16 of whom were groaning and clutching their heads. "AS YOU KNOW, YOU ALL ATE AND DRANK A LOT AT YOU 'PARTY'. USUALLY THAT MEANS VOMITTING AND BECAUSE OF THAT WE HAVE DECIDED TO HOST A EAT TILL YOU DROP, WELL VOMIT OR PASS OUT, CHALLENGE. DEOXSYS HAS PREPARED SOME PRETTY GROSS FOODS AND WE HOPE YOU CAN STOMACH IT ALONG WITH THAT ALCOHOL." Jirachi shouted over a loud speaker, inflicting pain on the contestants and her co-host.

The campers entered the mess hall and sat on two tables, one for each team. Only Espeon seemed remotely alive while the rest were all to drunk and full. As soon as they sat down plates teleported in front of them, each had some green noodles and white sauce. "For your first dish we have made for you some noodles in white sauce." Jirachi said. "Why are they green?" Espeon asked. "You'll find out after you eat it honey." Celebi said sweetly and the pokémon started eating the pasta.

"Oh, that tastes horrible, I think I might hurl." Kirlia said after she finished the dish, most of the campers had finished, except Espeon, and their face were slightly green. Finally Espeon finished. "And it should taste horrible Kirlia for all of you just ate Caterpi skin and crushed Silcoon powder sauce." Hearing this Wimpod immediately vomited. Wimpod is OUT!" Jirachi yelled.

 **Jirachi's: 8**

 **Celebi's: 8**

Another plate had appeared in front of the campers, this containing some fried item. The campers started eating slowly, hearing a crunch as they bit into it, this caused Fennekin and Araqaunid to vomit.

 **Jirachi's: 7**

 **Celebi's: 7**

Espeon, who had not yet taken a bite vomited upon seeing the others vomit.

 **Jirachi's: 7**

 **Celebi's: 6**

The campers finally finished. "Ok guys, you just ate semi-digested Kricitune legs, fried again." Jirachis said cheerfully as Espeon vomited again along with the other eeveeloutions.

 **Jirachi's: 7**

 **Celebi's: 4**

 **0000**

 **Jolteon**

 **Even if I lose, I still got a 5000 poke-dollars of off Brionne, Gothorita and Araquanid. *randomly passes out***

 **0000**

"Looks like the Celebi's only have 4 girls left, will they lose." Celebi stated innocently as another dish arrived, this time it was a plate of round mushy things in a green sauce that glowed. The remaining pokémon quickly ate it. Upon putting it in their mouths Ninetales and Kirlia fainted. "Yeah that was Weedle bites fried and mixed with Gulpin acid. That's why are fairy types fainted and are steel types don't feel a thing." Jirachi said sweetly.

 **Jirachi's: 6**

 **Celebi's: 3**

Another dish arrived, this time a glass filled with some thick yellowish-pink liquid. The campers immediately drank it in one gulp and all of them almost vomited but they held it in, except Frosslass.

 **Jirachi's: 6**

 **Celebi's: 1**

"You guys just drank Tauros urine and expired pecha berry milkshake, made with rancid Sawk 'milk'. Jirachi said, hearing this Brionne and Wooper both vomited while Fennekin passed out.

 **Jirachi's: 4**

 **Celebi's: 1**

"Ok guys the final dish is Luxio and Herdier testicles and fried dicks, with a sauce of Bidoof shit and Jinx semen along with period blood, bona petit." Jirachi smiled. Hearing and this and because of the alcohol Swinub fainted. Luxray also immediately vomited.

 **Jirachi's: 2**

 **Celebi's: 1**

Only Mawile, Medicham and Misdrevous remained (wow the three M's.) The girls looked at each other slightly nervous and Mawile immediately threw the dish into her other mouth, who hungrily ate it. Misdrevous upon seeing that hurled everything. "And with that the Jirachi's win, finally. Meaning they get the advantage for the next challenge. Since all of you except Espeon drank our drinks, you should be fainting right about NOW." Jirachi exclaimed and on cue all the campers fainted except for Espeon who started backing away slowly only to be caught by Deoxsys who stuffed the gay fox into a bag. A large scream could be heard from within.

All the campers except Espeon were lying in the middle of a forest. Mawile slowly woke up and noticed everyone around here were still knocked out. Her head was throbbing and she suppressed a groan because of the light from the sun. It was morning know.

In a few minutes all the campers were awake and very hung-over. "Good Morning campers." Jirachi's voice could be heard, making the campers groan and moan. "So yesterday we decided to get you drunk and make you stuff yourself with disgusting food for todays actual challenge, so Jirachi's you have no advantage I lied! Anyways, today's challenge is to find Espeon who was the only non drunk or full one and the team that finds him first gets a map that shows the way out of here. ENJOY YOUR MORNING MY LOVELIES!" And with that all the campers groaned again and split into their respective teams

The Celebi's had turned right while the Jirachi's went left. Gothorita, who was still a bit pissed off at Jolteon turned around, "Ok teams, all we need to do is find Espeon and Teleport the hell out of here. Please don't screw up." The goth pokémon said before she started leading the group to a clearing where thet saw none other than Espeon, who was lying on the ground barely conscious and Brionne was force feeding the fox some pills. "Its his medicine I swear." The yellow loving Mews Bitch said. "Mew told me to." She begged but Gothorita smiled.

"Luxray, knock her out." Gothorita said and Luxray immediately used Wild Charge on the seal who fainted. Medicham lunged forward along with Kirlia and the two psychic types checked on the fox. "He's alright. Just weak, I don't he took the drug but I can't be sure. I'm gonna teleport him back." Kirlia said and did so.

Ninetales rushed into the nurse room, ignoring Nurse Blissey who sighed. She passed by the three hosts who were interrogating Brionne and jumped in Espeon's room where Kirlia was waiting. The blue fox was on the verge of tears and Kirlia decided to give the two friends a moment alone. "Oh My Arceus, Espeon I-you-but." The usually strong girl barely managed to speak as she sobbed hysterically.

"And the worst part is that since you are on medication Jirachi can't kick her out otherwise Mew basically gets you out since diseased contestants are not allowed. Plus are team won so we can vote her out." Ninetales finally managed to speak. Staring at the unmoving body of your best friend was horrible. Kirlia, Sylveon and Luxray soon walked in and sat by Ninetales, except Luxray who just stood at the door. "I'd like to apologize for being cruel to Espeon today." The electric type spoke up and the three girls nodded as the big cat left.

Jirachi was laughing hysterically while Brionne smirked. Celebi looked astonished and Deoxsys was astonished. "So your saying that if we touch you, Mew can get our status as legendary revoked for a year AND get our campers all of them thrown in Jail!" The alien spoke while Brionne giggled. "Acting like the yellow freak was getting annoyed and I knew that yu guys couldn't touch me, this was just me showing you that Mew and I run the shots." Brionne said, staring directly at a crazed Jirachi.

The star shaped legendary suddenly turned very serious and started at Celebi. "Tell the campers that there is no elimination tonight. I'll be back…hopefully." She said before disappearing. Celebi sighed before she teleported away as well leaving Deoxsys with the psychopath covered in yellow paint. He glared at her and she giggled causing him to throw a bowling ball at her face.

Celebi was outside Espeon's room in the hospital where everyone except for the gay fox was gathered. "There will be no elimination tonight." The host said in a dead panned voice. Angry protests were heard from every camper but Celebi hushed them, "Actions will be tacken against Mew and Brionne but not now and not here, this case will be taken to court, anyone with information please come to me later tonight. That is all." She completed before the campers dispersed and she groaned.

 **Graphic Death Scene**

Jirachi was outside a forest. There was a large sign that said One of Mews favourite places. Jirachi was smiling like a mad man as she spotted her first victim, a Pumkaboo. She snatched the pokémon from the ground and bit into him before tearing him apart with her teeth and eating him. He died so fast no scream was heard. A bunch of Pumkaboo appeared along with one Gorgeist and she instantly grabbed them all with psychic. Eating the pre evos one by one while the final form cried. "Not my babies,nooo Pump." Jirachi fixed her eyes on the ghost type who shouted for the lats time, "For Mew." Before Jirachis bit her head and devoured her.

A tropius walked in on this and Jirachi immediately turned towards him, blood on her face. The grass type was petrified and could only turn around, only to see 5 bounsweet, a steene, Tsarena, 4 cherubi and 2 cherim in their sun form. 'What are you fucking doing!" Tsarena yelled as Jirachi suddenly grabbed her with her psychic powers and wripped her in half, electing screams from everyone. The pokémon tried to run but were stopped by a psychic barrier. The legenday grabbed Tropiys from his bananas and pulled on them, taking his head off the body before she ate the bananas. A tepig and Torchic wandered in only to see Jirachi's third eye open and as they stared in horror Jirachi swallowed them whole, a crunch was heard before she spit out the chewed dead body of the pokémon. She then grabbed the Cherims and ate them, whole before grabbing a Cherrubi.

She ate the small head first while the main body screamed. She then started taking small bites of the pokeon before finishing and repeating the same process with the other Cheruis. She then grabbed bounsweet only to see a Mother slurrpuff with 3 Swirlix, one was a shiny. "OOH SHINY." Jirachi said in a demonic voice as she bit into the bouncesweet, taking two bites too finish her, "No Tin" Steenie cried out as Jirachi ate her other sisters, "Bella, Bibi, Gigi, Hadid." Steenie said in horror as they were eaten one by one. Jirachi then turned towards Slurpuff and her children. She grabbed one the babies while Slurpuff screamed and devoured him before taking the other regular one and devouring her. "NO YOU BITCH." Slurpuff yelled only to have her head ripped off by Jirachi, who drank the fluid inside her, they were sweet and somewhat metallic, like blood and sugar soloution. She then ate the dead slurpuff, scaring the two youngsters left too live for now. It was the shiny Swirlix and Steenie.

"Jirachi what the fuck are you doing." A voice yelled as Jirachi devoured the Steenie, and swallowed the Swirlix. She turned around to face the newcomer, blood covering her and the ground and plants. "Oh Yveltal, just enjoying my life and destroying others." She said sweetly. "Something you should do as well. DOOM DESIRE!" a light shot out of her third eye and hit him as he hit the ground clutching his head. "Must not-fight urge to kill-Destroy-no lunala- Desires and Jirachi Master-grant wish- I am Free." The flurry of words erupted from Yveltals mouth as he turned towards Jirachi. "Destroy" was all he said as he suddenly shot a beam of light in the air and abunch of dead bird pokémon fell down. The two legendaries looked at each other with manical glee. *From above forest* The forest exploded.

Celebi shot up from her bed. She was tired, especially after what Froslass had told her and given her. She felt a pain in her heart, one she used to feel when humand roamed this world and cut down her forests. Confused she tried to go back to sleep but suddenly someone knocked on her door. She got up and opened it to reveal Genesect. "Follow me." He said before turning into his flying mode and the two flew into a portal which appeared in front of them.

 **A/N: So Jirachi, ok then. Why did I add that. Oh yeah I'm a bit disturbed as well. And yes Yveltal is not evil and crazy. He goes to therapy, Xerneas on the other hand….. So where are Genesect and Celebi going. What will happen to Jirachi, stay tuned to find out.**

 **Anyways, sorry for the random disapperence but I was busy and then got writers block. No one goes instead Brionne and Espeon's secret ere out, somewhat not everyone or anyone know what is wrong with Espeon. Is he dead? Luxray, douche move there. And yes no elimination, instead Mew has power. She is a major pain in the ass.**

 **Predictions?**

 **Funfact: Here are all the evil (E) or insane(I) legend s**

 **Victini (E & I)**

 **Mew (E)**

 **Xerneas (E & I)**

 **Cobalion (i)**

 **Terakion (I)**

 **Heatran (E)**

 **Jirachi (I)**

 **Groudon (E)**

 **Kyogre (I)**

 **Zekrom (E)**

 **Kyrum (E)**

 **Palkian (I, he takes therapy, the same Yveltal took)**

 **Entei (I)**

 **Tapu Bulu (E)**

 **Tapu Fini (E)**

 **Tapu Koko (I, to much 'coco')**

 **Moltres (I, though he has ptsd and can't help it)**

 **Zapdos (I, he is bipolar and can't help)**

 **The landorous trio (E & I and fucking idiots)**

 **Articuno (She has MPD, Lol she shoukd be call Artictres since she has three personalities, one of which is insane)**

 **Mewtwo (he isn'y evil but he does have Mews DNA and so is a bit sadistic)**

 **Latias (I, poor girl still thinks her brother alive)**

 **Rayquaza (he deals with Kyogre and Groudon, both are a hassle and drove him a bit insane. He and Latias are also in therapy)**

 **Arceus (I, dealing with every legendary, enough said, though her boyfriend Giratina calms her down from her insane rage mode)**


	6. UPDATE

**A/N: This is Venus here, after reading some reviews left by a certain GiggleMyPants I was left disheartened and felt as if I should never write and crawl up a hole and die. Then I realized that is exactly what that asshole wanted and why should I give it to these cyber bullies. Thank you Guest and Guest and Guest and DudeFreakingNukem for coming to my defense, it made me really happy to see some people care and want to stop these bullies. That is the issue. We as people should come together and fight back, not fire with fire. Ignoring them is something people do but everyone has their limits. I wish we could somehow ban these people from our lives but they exist but the thing I wanted to approach was that there should a community where people upon which hate crimes like this have been inflicted can go and reach to someone who can handle them. I would love to call them names as well, I did call him an ass, but responses like these make them happy and do what they did again. Anyways he reviewing my story and that means I get more fame so thank you gigglemypants. Also don't worry I'm not at his house nor am I sucking his or his friends dicks nor am I slut, just kinky :P TMI VENUS so don't worry the did not rape me.**

 **LOVE FROM:**

 **VENUSVIOLETSMITH.**


	7. Musical Evening of Horror

**Total Pokémon Drama Island: Reboot**

 **Previously the campers were tricked into drinking a lot, except Espeon and then forced to compete in a challenge after their 'party' was cut short. They were forced to eat disgusting food and then find Espeon while suffering through a hangover. Espeon was found, drugged by Brionne on Mews orders and thus he was hospitalized, Brionne was revealed and Jirachi went psycho and fucking killed a bunch of Pokémon. What will happen now that Celebi was escorted by Genesect and Jirachi is trying to destroy Mew.**

 **Disclaimer: Pokemon or TD series don't belong to me, neither do the songs.**

All the campers except Brionne were gathered in a clearing. Espeon was in the center and felt very awkward; everyone except Fennekin felt concern for the eeveeloution.

 **0000**

 **Fennekin**

 **That Espeon bitch should have died. Now my Luxy Wuxy is feeling guilty and I just wanna eliminate him. Maybe I can eliminate Luxy to keep him away from that fag. My luxy is as straight as they come.**

 **0000**

 **Mawile**

 **0000**

 **Ok originally I wanted Brionne gone, but now she's going to be the end of herself, guess I have to make sure she stays. Damn I wish she was on my team. On the other hand Wooper and Goth bitch need to go.**

 **0000**

 **Wimpod**

 **God I feel so sick. *vomits* Ugh I'm never drinking again. Now everyone is gonna know that I'm a stud and all the girls are going to want me, and Espeon, though he might be a bit shaken. Anyways enough of my musing, back to the show.**

 **0000**

The campers were staring at Espeon before Ninetales spoke up, "Ok guys what do we do about Brionne?" Araquanid sneered, "Why do you think we're all here."

"Shut up Araquanid. Anyways, I think we should take payback. Torture her a bit, toy with her and then destroy her leaving her with nothing as we eliminate her." Gothorita said, eyes glinting with madness. Everyone was a bit taken aback but nonetheless they nodded.

Deoxsys was on the phone with the producers, "WHAT THE FUCK. WHAT DO YOU MEAN JIRACHI ISN'T COMING BACK. SHE DID WHAT. THAT'S FUCKING CRAZY. WAIT THOSE WERE CULT MEMBERS AND SO SHE WON'T GOT TO JAIL. Okay I'll tell Celebi. He hung up but the phone rang again. A picture of Celebi wearing a party hat was seen. "Oh hi Celebi I was about to tell you something. Jirachi-wait why are you calling…..What do you mean you're not here, where are you….. Travelling to the Hall of Origin with Genesect…. Wait Yveltal and Jirachi are missing, oh yeah the produc-hello Celebi, Celebi. URGH." He yelled out loud. He was annoyed that he had to do today's challenge alone, especially because the girls had forgot to make the calls and he glared at his phone. He dialed the forbidden number. "Venus, yes its Me Deoxsys, listen I need you to contact Fuzzboy and MayContestDrew…yes the producers of those shows… What do you mean, where are you. Travelling to the hall….Oh the Jirachi thing….Just call them okay…thanks bye." Deoxsys once again hung up before groaning and falling down to his bed.

After the meeting regarding Brionne's fate had finished, Misdrevous went straight to Celebi's room, she looked around before entering and started to plan her next prank on the co-host.

Mawile was plotting Woopers demise as he and Swinub played Go-fish, "Got any three's." she heard but choosing to ignore it she mused to herself about how she could physically harm him and make it as if he can't compete as she was sure no one would vote for him. She was annoyed at how people like him were never held accountable and decided that she had to take action. "I HATE YOU, YOU UGLY ASS MUDFISH." She yelled at Wooper who looked confused. "I WILL DESTROY YOU AND PEOPLE LIKE YOU" She continued and just before she bit the water-type Swinub earthquaked her, also hitting anybody in the nearby vicinity. "I knew it." Was all the pig said as he and a shaken Wooper left the steel type in a hurry, wanting to find the rest of their team.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Celebi and Genesect were in a jungle like area. After entering the portal something went wrong and the two were thrown back into time. Celebi was trying to figure what era they were in to be able to take them back to present time. She knew what this meant. Dialga was know insane, but why. The entity of time was always the calm one but who knows, it was probably babysitting Phione. That kid was a nightmare, an accident prone idiot who liked sugar nightmare. Celebi sighed before turning around only to see Genesect standing over the dead and mutilated body of a Aerodactyl. "Bingo." Celebi thought.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jake the Aerodactyl was listening to some rad music with his friend Drake the Aerodactyl when Drake's head and wings were cut off, killing him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The campers were in the mess hall for the first time ever, eating together. Since there was a party, the food leftover wad amazing and everyone except Brionne were enjoying, the yellow seal was painting herself yellow outside the hall.

Deoxsys was staring at Mew's bitch with hatred evident in his eyes. It was because of her that he had to deal with more pokémon on his own, thank god they were coming tonight and that the challenge was tomorrow. Maybe he could stop by the Hall while the campers ate.

As he tried to open a portal, he found a blockage. Funny, even Hoopa couldn't have done this. Shrugging it off as just extra protection, he then realized the Jirachi incident and swore, "FUCK." He reached for phone and realized that if the hall was closed by portal he would need to physically bring those other fic contestants seeing as they were in different worlds. He sighed before teleporting away.

Sylveon and Kirlia were in their spot, rolling on the ground, kissing when Sylveon got up. "Ok so I think we should tell someone." She said while Kirlia rolled her eyes. "Well Duh! We can tell everyone later, honey." Kirlia snapped.

 **0000**

 **Kirlia**

 **WHAT I HAVE ISSUES TOO.**

 **0000**

 **Sylveon**

 **Ok Kirlia has never snapped at me, no one has snapped at me. Girl your lucky I love yo- OMA I LOVE KIRLIA, DAMN IT I WASN'T SUPPOSED TO FALL IN LOVE.**

 **0000**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Arceus was in the hall of origins with her boyfriend Giratina and one of the few Humans left. Venus. He was short, very short like 5 feet 3 inches short for a 17 year old biy short. With long silky silvery blonde hair and Violet eyes. He looked very girly and was wearing light purple shoes, a purple turtle neck half sleeves shirt and grey skinny-ish jeans. Arceus knew that not all humans were bad and after the war, very few of them survived, the female God had thus granted immortality to those who did as long as they followed the legends they had some control. At this moment Venus was fuming, waiting for the council to show up.

"ARCEUS! WHERE ARE THEY! THOSE IDIOTS." Venus shouted and Giratina sighed he was about to leave when Arceus put a hand on his shoulder. He wasn't a talker and so he just sighed. A Bannette ran into the room and handed Giratina a drink. He winked at Venus, "Hey wanna ride on my big co-" Venus threw him out before he could respond. "Damn it Celebi why did you choose Giggle to compete." ( **A/N: Yes I decided to name Bannette, who is Giratina's slave, Giggle after certain people.)** Venus said out loud before turning toward Arceus. The God sighed and Venus cried. **(A/N: LOL just wanted to write that).**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(All characters except Deoxsys, mentioned below belong to maycontestdrew.)

Deoxsys was standing in front of three pokémon on an island. Teleporting from dimension to dimension was harder. Near these four Shaymin was scowling, "Oh come on if you take these three, what will I do on my show." She whined but Deoxsys glared at her. "Your episode isn't published (not aired) till Sunday, you can have three of my contestants later." He told the legendary. One of the onlookers sighed. "When will we leave. I need to maintain this gorgeous face through beauty sleep. Did you know Charizard was sleeping with two girls and Lucario called me beastly." Stunfisk said, she was annoying Lurantis while Mimikyu hid behind him. Due to his polite nature, Lurantis nodded along and let Mimikyu hide behind him.

"Oi you three, shut the hell up. Especially Mrs. Ugly." Deoxsys shouted. Lurantis stifled a laugh as Stunfisk turned towards Mimikyu, "He's talking to you." She told the fake Pikachu who sighed and looked down.

"Ok fine." Shaymin said reluctantly, "How long till you leave?" Deoxsys shrugged causing her to yell in frustration.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Now the campers belong to me.)

Brionne was still yellow and strapped to wall. She tried to hide her fear by glaring at Gothorita but failed as the psychic type held a whip in her hand, smiling insanely. She flung it at Brionne and missed by a hair, repeating this multiple times, almost hitting Brionne till suddenly she hit the straps tying her, breaking them. Brionne looked shocked and quickly ran away.

 **0000**

 **Brionne**

 ***Shaking vigorously and sobbing* I'm sorry to everyone I screwed over. I was paid.**

 **0000**

 **Gothorita**

 **Of course I won't hit her, but she needs to think I will kill her or something.**

 **0000**

 **Wooper**

 ***Stares at a sobbing Brionne who has her arms wrapped around him.* Why is it always me? *looks back at Brionne* Umm can you please not hug me so tight. *Brionne sobs harder and hugs him even tighter.* Can't breathe. *Wooper faints.**

 **0000**

 **Swinub**

 ***Sobbing over an unconscious Wooper and crying Brionne.* NOO MY FRIEND. WHY BRIONNE. WHY WOULD YOU KILL HIM.**

 **Brionne: *stops sobbing* Swinub he's alive, I just hugged him too tight and he fainted.**

 **Swinub: Oh. Okay bye Mew's bitch.**

 ***Brionne starts sobbing again.***

 **0000  
**

Jolteon was talking to Frosslass and Medicham, well mostly Medicham. "Well I do 60 crunches followed by 100 push –ups every day for my warm up. AND REMEMBER, if you exercise this much, you must eat a lot so I have, I eat two steaks and an oran berry salad." Jolteon said while doing sit ups. Frosslass was bored af and decided to change the topic but before she said anything Medicham started, "Its actually better to stretch and do some tai-chi before exercising to loosen your body while keeping it firm, that is what I do." The fighter said and Jolteon stopped his sit-ups and started taking notes. Frosslass gave up and groaned in frustration before phasing away from a tree. The two fitness freaks stared at each other confused.

 **0000**

 **Medicham**

 **Jolteon sure is into fitness,, I hope he doesn't over work himself, he would be a good exercise buddies.**

 **0000**

 **Jolteon**

 **Medicham told me that she can bench press a boulder. I want to do that but my stupid paws- wait she uses two arms; I can use 4 and do double the amount.**

 **0000**

 **Espeon**

 **Medicham and Jolteon need to leave, they're threats. I guess I'll have to do the deed. It's for a good cause, I promise. Also yes, I was eavesdropping.**

 **0000**

Ninetales was standing in front of Wimpod. "Hey bitch, this isn't your fight. So MOVE THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY." Araquanid but despite his temper, which caused Wimpod to tremble even more, Ninetales didn't budge, "First apologize to Wimpod for what you said." She demanded.

Araquanid growled, "I am not apologizing for saying the truth and hello freedom of speech-you know what, I'll find another route to my room, stupid bitch." Ninetales huffed in Victory as Araquanid left. "Th-th-thanks for def-ff-fending me against Araquanid." Wimpod stammered out.

"It's not a big deal, Wimpod. You're a nice guy and someone needs to help you out." Ninetales shrugged. She turned and left, leaving behind Wimpod who stared at her with awe.

 **0000**

 **Wimpod**

 **Ninetales is so pretty and strong, and brave oh and did I say beautiful.**

 **0000**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Celebi had finally teleported herself out of the Jurassic era when she realized Genesect was not with her, growling in frustration she teleported back, grabbed him and the two teleported away. Genesect tried to make a portal, "Oi, Celebi, the portal system is down, I can't seem to grasp one. We'll have to get there by teleporting, do you think you can?" the metal bug asked while Celebi showed him her longest finger on both hands, "I'll take that as a no."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back in the Hall, Arceus and Giratina had left for some 'urgent buisness' and Venus was left alone, he could hears grunts and moans coming from one of the rooms. A short girl (though taller than Venus) with straight beach brown hair and blonde streaks walked into the room. She wore a white midriff shoulder top and light blue non-denim shorts, the left sleeve hung over her arm but didn't cover the shoulder. Her hair was layered and a few stray pieces of it framed her face and for shoes she wore black boots.

"OMA, maycontestdrew. You made it, and your late, but you're the first one here. Finally I was going crazy." Venus said in a flurry as he embraced the girl in a hug. She hugged back before they released. "So like why are we here?" She asked. The girly boy shrugged his shoulders like so many before him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The other contestants were sleeping as Deoxsys set up the portal back to his dimension. He looked back to see Shaymin torturing some poor Bellosum, he didn't understand why all hosts were sadistic. Celebi wasn't on his show. He sighed as he missed his two friends and really didn't want to do this challenge alone, especially since the main guest star Michael was unable to make it. He felt annoyed and was tired. Lifting the three campers with his psychic powers he turned back to tell Shaymin one last thing, "Hey Shay, tell me the campers you want from our show ok, I'll tell you one thing. Venus ain't happy with your producer for being late, Arceus texted me." He shouted as Shaymin nodded. And with just one step the 4 were gone.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was night for the campers and most of them were sleeping, except Mawile. She was pacing in a clearing in the forest, waiting for a few others to meet her here. After five minutes 3 figures approached her. "You guys are late." Mawile reprimanded the 3, Gothorita, Fennekin and Jolteon. Gothorita frowned, Fennekin shrugged and Jolteon looked around.

"So why are we here?" The only male asked Mawile. "How thick are you, we're each here because we want get rid of someone. Well you're here cause we need some man power hot stuff." She told Jolteon before continuing, "Gothorita you want to get rid of Brionne, Fennekin here wants all the girls who have talked to Luxray and Espeon gone and I want to remove players like Wooper, Swinub, Wimpod, etc."

"Ok, say we join, how do we know you won't end up eliminating us for being underdogs." Gothorita narrowed her eyes, ' _Under what?_ " Jolteon thought. "Um, because then you can reveal me and once one or two of you are gone, the other will probably get rid of me." Mawile replied. " _These girls talk too fast. And how would we get rid of her if she's the leader and we are gone, how will we reveal her."_ Jolteon continued to think not paying attention as the three girls agreed upon making an alliance, the offer of safety and getting rid of the people they wanted was tempting. At the exact moment Mawile asked Jolteon he nodded without thinking and said yes.

"Perfect. Now I can remove all those sluts away from Luxy. But if any of you chum up to him, I will destroy you." The tiny fox threatened while the other two girls nodded along."

 **0000**

 **Fennekin**

 **As soon as that Espeon leaves along with a few more girls, I'll just eliminate those other two, especially Mawile, Gothorita's fine.**

 **0000**

 **Mawile**

 **Finally those losers will get what they deserve.**

 **0000**

 **Jolteon**

 **Am I in an alliance? Whatever, maybe I can show those girls my muscles and then my** _ **muscle.**_ **Oh shit. *he stares at his** _ **muscle**_ *****

 **0000**

 **Gothorita**

 **Ugh, I'm already starting to despise those two girls. And playing nice is hard. Also did anyone else notice that Jolteon was well...**

 **0000**

The new alliance went off to bed, well Jolteon went to his bathroom to take a cold shower. He was thinking about Espeon thought his _exercise_ and realized that kissing him that day wasn't a good idea. He could not believe that he was his first kiss. Maybe he should have been his first but that would be rape and his father told him you can only force someone when your married or dating, **(A/N: This is wrong, and I do not think otherwise. Consent is a big deal, even if you are married or in a relationship, you do not have the right to force yout partner into sex.)** Though he got a slap on his face last time, he did it. Maybe he could date Espeon, yeah that seemed like a good idea. The yellow idiot. (why is yellow such a bad colour on pokémon) made up his mind to ask Espeon on a date.

ooOoo next morning ooOoo

Deoxsys had finally made it back to his dimension and his island. He sighed in relief and was about to stop when a voice stopped him, "Um excuse me but what are we supposed to do here?" Lurantis asked. Deoxsys groaned. It was morning, the campers would wake up and he would need to explain to them why three strangers were here and what the challenge was unless… yes perfect. "Umm hello I've been standing here for 3 minutes and no one has told me how beautiful I am." Stunfisk whined while Deoxsys growled at her. He turned around and shot here with an ice beam. The ugly diva jumped out of the way and immediately shut lonley legendary grabbed the microphone and woke up the campers, "Hey asswipes, time to wake up my lovelies, hope you enjoy today's challenge."

10 minutes later everyone had arrived and were staring at the three guests. "Please don't tell me your adding three new assholes." Araquanid said. "Excuse me but I am Stunfisk the beautiful, I am not an asshole. Did you know the last guy, a Lucario, who was rude to me, he called me beastly, was destroyed." Stunfisk boasted of her non-existent beauty and powers while everyone except her fellows stared at her with confusion. "What is she talking about; I don't see anyone who's beautiful, except you Espeon." Jolteon whispered to the fox next to him causing the purple eeveeloutions cheeks to turn scarlett, Ninetales noticed the exchange and smirked.

"We aren't circus freask you know." Lurantis pointed out causing some of the campers, well most, of them to turn away bashfully though Brionne and Araquanid remained unfazed. "Ok we get it you guys won't get along, whatever, the challenge will start later today, for now you will be divided into groups of three and will be given one of the three strangers to get to know, they will circled around until each team gets all three ok." Deoxsys told them, "Lurantis, Stunfisk and uhh, Mimikyu yeah, you three can choose the teams and order. Ok now I'm gonna trust you all to be responsible, except you Mew's bitch, and go and rest, dimension travel is hard." Deoxsys said before floating away.

Now that the host was gone Lurantis started thinking of ways to destroy his own opponents as Stunfisk started choosing her team, "Ok, I want anyone who will complement me," She said, no one said anything and the ground type scowled. "Fine Mimikyu you can go first, no one is telling me how beautiful I am."

Mimikyu, looking a bit green turned towards the cast of TPDI:Reboot. "Ok, umm I ch-choose Wimpod, Es-Espeon, Ninetales, Jo-Jolteon, Uhhh Araquanid, wait sorry I mean Fennekin and ummm I guess Fro-Frosslass." Mimikyu stuttered, shrinking under gaze of so many people.

 **0000**

 **Fennekin**

 **THAT BITCH SEPERATED ME FROM LUXRAY, THE SLUT PROBABLY WANTS TO FUCK HIM**

 **0000**

 **Mimikyu**

 **Why was Fennekin glaring at me?**

 **0000**

Lurantis, knowing that Stunfisk still wouldn't pick decided he would just go. "Ok, then, Araquanid, Gothorita, Mawile, Kirlia, Luxray and Sylveon. You guys are on my team for now. Meaning the rest of you, Misdrevous, Brionne, Swinub, Wooper and Medicham, you guys are with stunfisk.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the hall of legends Venus was telling maycontestdrew about how much he wanted to murder the others. "Hey, Venus look, they might have good excuses as to why they are late. I know you're annoyed because this is the dimension Arceus created for you but just chill out man." maycontestdrew tried to calm the storm that was Venus.  
"That's the freaking problem, they are going to give me EXCUSES AND NOT REASONS. JHOFDWLFHNF" Venus growled before storming off, only to return with a tub of ice cream (it was chocolate) and he started devouring it.

"Hey, you meanie. That's my ice cweam." Phionne shouted as he ran inside. Venus glared at the baby boy. "OH SHUT UP YOU TWAT. GO ASK YOUR MOM FOR MORE, THOUGH I DON'T THINK SHE WOULD WANT TO GIVE ANYTHINHG TO YOU, YOU MISTAKE!" The angry author yelled causing Phionne to run out crying for mommy and his siblings.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jirachi and Yveltal had cornered Manaphy, who was very pregnant. "You just can't keep it in your pants can you slut. This is what your 8th child." Jirachi taunted while Yveltal just smiled. "FYI Jirachi, not my fault those hooker dittos don't pull out." Manaphy replied causing Yveltal to chuckle, "Oh I don't think it's the dittos Manaphy, your sluttiness is the problem, and because of that, YOU DIE."

Manaphy, one of Mew's good friends stared in horror at the two legendaries, damn Arceus for closing down the portal system. She closed her eyes for the last time as she felt Yveltal swoop down and grab her, before the energy was sucked out. He let go and the mother to be found herself impaled on a metal rod courtesy of Jirachi.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Stunfisks group was getting fed up with the guests antics. She kept on repeating the story about how she got some Charizard eliminated, and how some Lucario was going to get the same fate for calling her beastly, he wasn't wrong you know. "Oh and did you know he called me beastly, ME BEASTLY, as if. OMA there was like this girl in my hometown, she was new and on her first day she wet her pants. She was 16 or something, how embarrassing, turns out the wetness was just her nerves, she turned out to be a slut though and wet herself almost every day. What a whore right." Stunfisk told them something new. FINALLY. But the girl was so annoying the group was ready to die.

Lurantis had told his group to just do whatever. At this moment he was scheming. Araquanid approached him, "I saw your show you know. I know exactly who you are Lurantis. And so I have a proposition. You help me vote someone of off this show and I help you out in eliminating someone from your show." Araquanid offered. Lurantis narrowed his eyes. "And why would I need your help." He asked, his cruelty being shown subtly in his body language. "Because, I've seen the confessionals and you know so many idiots reveal their secrets on those." Araquanid smirked as Lurantis' eyes widened. Unbeknownst to them Gothorita saw the whole interaction and heard everything, even who they would eliminate from the shows.

 **0000**

 **Gothorita**

 **Perfect. Though Araquanid is right, what's the point of keeping secrets when the whole world will know if you spill it here.**

 **0000**

Mimikyu's group had so far not heard a peep out of their guest. She only seemed to shrink back with fear. Espeon rolled his eyes but a blush appeared on his cheeks as a certain someone started whispering compliments in his ear.

 **0000**

 **Jolteon**

 **I am so getting laid on this show. Maybe some other girls hear will give me a piece of action while I seduce Mr. never kissed except one person forcefully kissed me Virgin hottie wait uhh, what was I saying. Oh yeah. I am so getting laid, and maybe other girls will let me swipe right.**

 **0000**

 **Espeon**

 **Jolteon may not be the brightest bulb but he sure is the hottest. Well second hottest.**

 **0000**

 **Wimpod**

 **Mimikyu is cute but so is Ninetales. But Mimikyu doesn't know I'm a stud.**

 **0000**

Mimikyu's group were now just lounging around while Wimpod approached the ghost type. "Hi" he said, shaking and sweating a lot, if he had legs he would fall. Mimikyu shrunk back and tried to make herself smaller than she was already. "Hi, umm do you wanna go get food?" Wimpod asked shyly. Mimikyu's eye twitched. "MACE!" the shy ghost shouted while making Wimpod. Jotleon and Fennekin laughed at the bugs pain, Espeon rolled his eyes but Ninetales looked concerned as she went to check on the bug while Mimikyu ran away into the shadows. Espeon sighed and ran after her, he did not want to deal with Deoxsys who acted like he was on menopause.

ooOOoo10 hours laterooOO

The campers were all sleeping, the guests had been circulated bajillions of times and everyone had fallen asleep on the ground after the 9th hour. Deoxsys had finally woken up and was feeling fresh, he quickly changed his form into regular and split himself into Defense as well, the defense form went back to sleep.

He exited his room and turned on the loud speaker. "OI LAMEASS POKEMON, INCLUDING YOU GUESTS, MEET ME INFRONT OF THE MESS HALL NOW." The pokémon groaned at the sudden loud voice and decided to just sleep. "DON'T ANY OF YOU DARE SLEEP. I WILL KILL YOU." Deoxsys shouted.

The campers finally made their way to the Mess hall but found that it was replaced with a large mansion, feeling uneasy they all stared at each other, Wimpod was on the verge of fainting, only Mimikyu seemed somewhat normal. "So welcome my dear campers." Deoxsys said in slow monotonous voice. "The challenge today is to survive the haunted house and some singing." At this the campers looked confused.

"This is not a team challenge, basically our three guests will hunt you down along with some assassins we hired. The challenge is to sing for them, idf you impress them they, the assassins, will not kill you, instead they will leave you alone for then, the guests will have to kill you and kill each other, the last guest standing gets to eliminate one of the contestants after the normal voting. Also the assassins only give you one chance to sing, if you pass but they come back a second time, you run because of Dialga and Giratina, you will die but once you die you will be teleported outside, alive." Deoxsys explained the challenge.

"Wait, what about ghosts, they can't die." Swinub said while Deoxsys smiled, "They die as well." He simply said before all the competitors were teleported inside by Deoxsys Defense form, even the guests.

The pokémon all woke up in different rooms seperated. Wimpod was in a large square room, he was shivering with fear. He was alone and didn't know what to do. He wasn't scared of death, just the pain that would follow before, dying by disease or age was okay for him. He was shaking at the thought of who these murderes were. He jumped onto the only furniture there, a couch, and hid behind one the large pillows.

Wooper had woken up along with Mawile in a bathroom. Mawile was staring at the wall. The mudfish was talking non-stop about how he couldn't wait to evolve because then he would have real arms. She saw a plunger on the side of the toilet. She grabbed it and started shouting. "Wooper, help. This plunger its controlling me. HELP." Wooper ran towards her when the plunger grabbed his face. "I'm SORRY WOOPER, IT'S THE PLUNGER." She apologized as she started hitting him against the wall multiple times. She stopped when she noticed he had stopped moving and was bleeding. A few seconds later he was teleported away.

Swinub was glued to the ceiling of an empty white room when the door opened to reveal a Gallade. "Perfect, sing this song." He said. Swinub gulped as he saw the piece of paper Gallade had shown him. "OK." He said before taking in a deep breath.

 **(A/N: Songs are in italics with no speech marks.)**

 _They can imitate you  
But they can't duplicate you  
_ _'Cause you got something special_ _  
_ _That makes me wanna taste you  
I want it all day long  
I'm addicted like it's wrong  
I want it all day long  
I'm addicted like it's wrong_ _1_

 _They can imitate you  
But they can't duplicate you  
'Cause you got something special  
That makes me wanna taste you  
I want it all day long  
I'm addicted like it's wrong  
I want it all day long  
I'm addicted like it's,_

 _Whatcha gon'  
Whatcha gon' do with that dessert_

 _Murder that, murder that  
Dancefloor, dancefloor_

 _Murder that  
Murder that  
Murder that_

 _Are you saving that dessert for me?  
'Cause if you are baby  
You know you could work for me  
The way you do it causing jealousy  
But you don't ever gotta worry about the enemy  
They try to do it like you  
And they get mad cause they don't do it successfully  
They try to copy your moves  
But they don't never ever do it that tastefully_

 _They can imitate you  
But they can't duplicate you  
'Cause you got something special  
That makes me wanna taste you  
I want it all day long  
I'm addicted like it's wrong  
I want it all day long  
I'm addicted like it's wrong_

 _They can imitate you  
But they can't duplicate you  
'Cause you got something special  
That makes me wanna taste you  
I want it all day long  
I'm addicted like it's wrong  
I want it all day long  
I'm addicted like it's,_

 _Whatcha gon'  
Whatcha gon' do with that dessert_

 _Murder that, murder that  
Dancefloor dancefloor_

 _Whatcha gon'  
Whatcha gon' do with that dessert_

 _Murder that  
Murder that  
Murder that_

 __Swinub was about to continue when Gallade signillaed him to stop. "That song is horrible, your pitch was off and you were horrible, so I Dray will kill you." He said. Swinub whimpered when suddenly a knife cut his head, it would have fallen to onto the ground, but he was glued quite well, so blood slowly dripped down.

Deoxsys was outside standing with Mewtwo and Wooper, the mudfish was watching the challenge on a large screen. He was quite freaked when he saw the two legendaries laugh at his good friends death. "You should leave the bodies inside to freak out the competitors out." Mewtwo pointed out. "Yeah." Deoxsys said in his regular form while stuffing his face with popcorn. "Hey little guy, want some." He offered Wooper.

Gothorita was stalking Brionne, a spoon in her hand. She had stolen it from the dining room. Brionne stopped to examine her surrounding, she was in a corridor with multiple doors. Gothorita jumped her, pinning the yellow bitch to the ground she started hitting her with the spoon.

Stufisk was straing at Medicham. "Give me a compliment and I won't kill you mr." she told the fighter. "Stunfisk, first of all I am a man and second I have given you so many compliments that I have run out of words." Medicham said.  
"Men are bastards." Stunfisk shouted before electrocuting Medicham to death. Medicham couldn't even scream as the pain was too much and so died a horrible death.

Lurantis was trying to kill Mimikyu. "Lurantis stop." Mimikyu shouted but ducked as a sharp, very sharp, sharper than a knife, leaf embedded itself into the wall. She was at the entrance and was still cowering as Luranis ran at her, causing him to trip and hit the stone pillar. As she looked up she saw Lurantis, eyes closed but breathing. She sighed before slinking into the shadows.

Shaymin and Groudon had joined Wooper, Mewtwo and Deoxsys. "Did that 'villain' seriously just loose to that bitch." Groundon laughed. Shaymin shook her head, "She drove a tractor and almost wrecked Victrebels mansion on my show. Don't underestimate her." Shaymin told the men.

Araquaunid was running away from the psycho Stunfisk. Sure she may not be a threat but he could die and he wasn't willing to make that risk. He ran forward and saw a room. He opened it ran in and as soon as he entered the door got locked. He sighed before turning around to see blood on the floor on the otherwise spotless room. He shivered slightly.

Jolteon was waiting in his room when the door opened to reveal a Bisharp. "Yo, Indra, you were the assassin they chose." Jolteon yelled. Indra nodded and hugged his old friend. "Yeah the money is good and I thought I could get some while I was here. Sorry if I have to kill you man." Indra said before showing Jolteon a slip of paper. Jolteon paled at the song. It was a girls song about how the ex was horrible, and it was wtitten by one of his exes, Tailor Swift, the Primarina. "Here goes nothing." Jolteon said under his breath while Indra gave him an evil smirk.

 _Once upon time  
A few mistakes ago  
I was in your sights  
You got me alone  
You found me  
You found me  
You found me_

 _I guess you didn't care  
And I guess I liked that  
And when I fell hard  
You took a step back  
Without me, without me, without me_

 _And he's long gone  
When he's next to me  
And I realize the blame is on me_

 _'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
So you put me down oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

 _No apologies  
He'll never see you cry  
Pretend he doesn't know  
That he's the reason why  
You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning_

 _And I heard you moved on  
From whispers on the street  
A new notch in your belt  
Is all I'll ever be  
And now I see, now I see, now I see  
He was long gone  
When he met me  
And I realize the joke is on me_

 _I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
So you put me down oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

 _When your saddest fear comes creeping in_ _  
_ _That you never loved me or her or anyone or anything_ _  
_ _Yeah_ _1_

 _I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
So you put me down oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

 _I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble_

Indra was humming along with the tune. Jolteon stopped. "Ok man you are still great. I couldn't kill you if I wanted to with the voice you have. Oh by the way me and Tailor are engaged now, is that ok with you David?" Indra asked his best friend, calling him by his childhood name. "Yeah man. Hey want to catch up. Anyways its fine as long as I'm the best man." Jolteon said and Indra gave him a thumbs up. The two walked away, planning the bachelor party.

"Wait that Jolteon dated Tailor Swift and Survived and He's he's best friends with an assassin and Has a great bod. Damn respect." Meloetta said, she had joined them after Mewtwo had called and was currently sitting on the legends lap. Wooper was on top of Groundons head. "He's an idiot though." Deoxsys told the singer. Wooper was eating popcorn, which he was sharing with the gigantic beast upon which he sat and couldn't help but think that these legends were cool, hell his hosts were quite cool as well, they were only mean during challenges. That fake party was awesome; they could have just force fed them and stuff like other hosts did.

Ninetales was in her room waiting for the next murdered to enter, the last was lying down crippled. He hadn' even asked her to sing. The door opened to reveal a Bidoof. He was carrying two swords. He stared at the crippled and bleeding body of a bibarieal and shuddered. "Umm sing this song." He said showing her a piece of paper. "Oh I love this song." Ninetales remarked before closing her eyes.

 _Hey, I was doing just fine before I met you  
I drink too much_ _and that's an issue_ _but I'm okay  
Hey, you tell your friends it was nice to meet them  
But I hope I never see them again_ _2_

 _I know it breaks your heart  
Moved to the city_ _in a broke down car_ _  
_ _And four years, no calls  
Now you're looking pretty in a hotel bar  
And I can't stop  
No, I can't stop_ _1_

 _So baby pull me closer in the backseat of your Rover  
That I know you can't afford  
_ _Bite that tattoo_ _on your shoulder  
Pull the sheets right off the corner  
Of the mattress that you stole  
From your roommate back in Boulder  
We ain't ever getting olde_

 _We ain't ever getting older  
We ain't ever getting older_

Ninetales did a couple of dance moves, moving her hips and swaying her tails.

 _You look as good as the day I met you_ _  
_ _I forget just why I left you, I was insane_ _  
_ _Stay and play that Blink-182 song_ _  
_ _That we beat to death in Tucson, okay_ _1_

 _I know it breaks your heart  
Moved to the city in a broke down car  
And four years, no call  
Now I'm looking pretty in a hotel bar  
And I can't stop  
No, I can't stop_

 _So baby pull me closer in the backseat of your Rover_ _  
_ _That I know you can't afford_ _  
_ _Bite that tattoo on your shoulder_ _  
_ _Pull the sheets right off the corner_ _  
_ _Of the mattress that you stole_ _  
_ _From your roommate back in Boulder  
We ain't ever getting older_ _3_

 _We ain't ever getting older  
We ain't ever getting older_

She threw her head and pulled a pillow close to her.

 _So baby pull me closer in the backseat of your Rover  
That I know you can't afford  
Bite that tattoo on your shoulder  
Pull the sheets right off the corner  
Of the mattress that you stole  
From your roommate back in Boulder  
We ain't ever getting older  
We ain't ever getting older (we ain't ever getting older)  
We ain't ever getting older (we ain't ever getting older)  
We ain't ever getting older (we ain't ever getting older)  
We ain't ever getting older_

 _We ain't ever getting older  
No we ain't ever getting older_

She finished by shooting ice spears into the air, they shattered on impact and glittering dust fell on top of everything.

 __

"Ok, not going to lie, that was awesome, the dance, you, everything, and you your voice." The bidoof said in a derpy voice. "Sadly I still have to kill you because you killed my brother who evolved and yet you still managed to destroy him." He finished before running towards Ninetales both swords raided in the air. The alolan form jumped out of the way and grabbed the swords from the small pest with her tails and flung them out of the way. She then grabbed his neck and snapped it in too.

Back with the legendaries, they were staring at the screen with awe. "She killed two highly trained assassins, that were bidoofs and one evolved. Also they ranked highest in their academy." Kyogre said with amazement. She had arrived when Groudon had called to tell her that she was unpopular. Everyone nodded and Wooper almost peed, thank god he didn't he was sitting on top of Groudon so. Said legendary looked at the time.  
"Holy Fuck Arceus will kill us. Meloetta, Mewtwo, Bitch. We are late to the meeting. Deoxsys and Shaymin come when your episode is finished, its important." Groudon told everyone as Mewtwo immediately got up, causing Meloetta to fall onto the ground. He started to use all his psychic energy to form a portal before remembering that Arceus had shut down the system. He sighed before teleporting them away.

Espeon was with Mimikyu. He was in the kitchen and was cooking the two a meal. "Thanks for stashing me here." Mimikyu said. Espeon shrugged as he finished the fillet mignon. He made a red wine sauce to go along with it. (don't ask where he got the ingredients.) "Dinner is served." He said as Mimikyu took a small bite. "OMYGOSHTHISISAMAZING." Mimikyu shouted. Espeon smiled.

"Ok Mimikyu, I have a proposal. I help you win against your competitors and you eliminate Medicham for me please." Espeon offered. Mimikyu was too busy eating and nodded.

Deoxsys and Shaymin were watching, Wooper was now sleeping as he had gotten close to zero sleep.

As Espeon and Mimikyu finished Indra came inside the kitchen. "Ok the Espeon here is supposed to sing this song." He said showing Espeon the piece of paper. Espeons eyes bulged. "I don't know this song that well." He lied.  
"Don't worry its Karoke style, that's how everyone did it, here are the lyrics." He said handing over the lyrics. He stared shamelessly at Espeon's ass, causing the gay fox to blush.

Taking breath, Espeon waited for the music to start playing.

 _Can't keep my hands to myself  
No matter how hard I'm trying to  
I want you all to myself  
You're metaphorical gin and juice  
So come on, give me a taste  
Of what it's like to be next to you  
Won't let one drop go to waste  
You're metaphorical gin and juice_

 _All of the downs and the uppers_ _  
_ _Keep making love to each other_ _  
_ _And I'm trying, trying, I'm trying, trying  
All of the downs and the uppers  
Keep making love to each other  
And I'm trying, trying, I'm trying, but I_

 __ _Can't keep my hands to myself  
My hands to myself  
Can't keep my hands to myself  
My hands to myself_

 _My doctor say you're no good  
But people say what they wanna say  
And you should know if I could  
I'd breathe you in every single day_

 _'Cause all of the downs and the uppers  
Keep making love to each other  
And I'm trying, trying, I'm trying, trying  
All of the downs and the uppers  
Keep making love to each other  
And I'm trying, trying, I'm trying, but I_

 _Can't keep my hands to myself  
My hands to myself  
Can't keep my hands to myself  
My hands to myself_

 _Can't keep my hands to myself  
I want it all, no, nothing else  
Can't keep my hands to myself  
Give me your all and nothing else  
Oh, I, I want it all  
I want it all, I want it all  
Can't keep my hands to myself  
I mean I could, but why would I want to?_

 _My hands to myself  
Can't keep my hands to myself  
My hands to myself  
Can't keep my hands to myself  
I want it all, no, nothing else  
Can't keep my hands to myself  
Give me your all and nothing else  
Can't keep my hands to myself_

"Ok, that was good, but not amazing, probably a 7 out of 10 but I can make it an 8 if you give me a piece of that ass. I like it rough. I won't kill you then." Indra said while smirking. Mimikyu gasped at what he said and shrunk back but Espeon was shaking uncontrollably. He the screamed. 'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(In a cave)

A Zorouark and Salamence sat down when they heard the scream. "Venus." The Zorouark said. "That's his I'm going to kill you scream Shade." The Salamence said in a gruff voice. "Probably a rapist or pervert Rock." Shade said. "So want to go get him." Rock asked while Shade nodded.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Espeon was standing infront of Indra's mutilated body, a special part of Indra was stuffed up his ass and his head was in his stomach, which was ripped open and and the head was semi-digested. Mimikyu was shivering.

Ninetales was surrounded by Lurantis, Mawile and Araquanid along with one of the assasins, a Haxorous. She quickly fired an ice beam at the Dragon who couldn't dodge and was frozen. She dodged the razor leaf which embedded itself into Fennekins leg, "FUCKING HELL MY LEG, I CANT FEEL IT NO MORE. FUCKING HURTS THOUGH EVERYWHERE ELSE YOU BITCHES." The fox shouted as Ninetales grabbed Araqunid by one of his legs and ripped it off, she then proceeded to stab him with said leg as he bled to death. "AHH" Were the bugs last words. Lurantis saw his opening and ran towards the alolan Ninetales, a leaf blade fired up, but before he could land the blow, she hit him with an ice beam, killing him as he froze but not before he hit her on the side, leaving a deep cut. As he fell on the ground and shattered, a piece of ice embedded itself into Ninetale's hip. She sighed before pulling it out, it and the cut were bleeding profusely.

Mawile was standing infront of the Gallade from before and was singing Barbie girl.

 _Hiya Barbie  
Hi Ken!  
Do you want to go for a ride?  
Sure Ken  
Jump in_

 _I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation_

 _Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

 _I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation_

 _I'm a blond bimbo girl, in a fantasy world  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly  
You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamor in pink  
Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky  
You can touch  
you can play  
if you say "I'm always yours"_

 _I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation_

 _Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Ah ah ah yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Oh oh)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Ah ah ah yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Oh oh)_

 _Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again  
Hit the town, fool around, let's go party_

 _You can touch  
you can play  
If you say "I'm always yours"  
You can touch  
you can play,  
If you say "I'm always yours"_

 _Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Ah ah ah yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Oh oh)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Ah ah ah yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Oh oh)_

 _I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation_

 _I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation_

 _Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Ah ah ah yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Oh oh)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Ah ah ah yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Oh oh)_

 _Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
Well Barbie, we are just getting started_

"You suck." Was all Gallade said as he cut off Mawiles head.

"Ok this challenge is really long so I'm going to teleport you all, dead or alive to the main hall, last one standing wins. Oh and Mimikyu and Stunfisk count, last one of them to die wins." Deoxsys said as everyone was teleported into the main hall.

The only assassins were the Gallade, Fearow and Dodrio. Espeon upon seeing the birds started screaming and shaking. Luxray went for the attack first as he lunged towards Dodrio, his fangs sparking with electricity, he stopped mid air as evey dead body in the mansion was teleported. Wimpd upon seeing his friends fainted. Kirlia and Sylveon lunged for each other with smirks.

Sylveon wrapped her ribbon around Kirlia's leg and pulled her forwards before slamming her into the wall. The psychis fairy used psychis to throw a knife but Sylveon dodged and it hit Brionne who was finally put out of her misery. Her body was bruised with spoon marks as Gothorita finally stopped hitting her and focused on the challenge, she grabbed the knife that was embedded in Brionne's head and ran towards Misdrevous, the ghost had gotten no screen time and was chocking Frosslass who also got no screen time. Gothorita stabbed the ghost as Frosslass stopped struggling and breathing. Both of the ghost types died. She was about to turn around when Fearown stabbed her with her beak.

Dodrio was running after Espeon, he was about to end Espeon life when one of his throats was ripped off and he felt himself get electrocuted, killing him instantly. Espeon got up to thank Luxray but Jolteon was about to stab him and so the psychis type used his powers to shatter the two's skull with a psychis attack. He turned around to see the fight going on.

Ninetales was firing moonblast after moonblast at the Gallade who was dodging them like a pro, due to her injury she was at a disadvantage. She was about to give up as Gallade brought his hand down, but before he hit her she hit him square on the chest with ice beam. The assassin still hit her, shattering her neck and killing her but felt his heart freeze as he collapsed. Fearow was now trying to kill Stunfisk but the gossip queen used an electric type attack and fried the bird. Kirlia and Sylveon who were still locked in battle saw this and ran at Stunfisk but before the could do anything, a tractor ran over the three girls and killed them. Mimikyu was driving the tractor.

Deoxsys and Wooper were still watching with Shaymin and saw that only the Celebi's remained. They teleported the dead pokémon and 3 alive ones outside. Immediately all the dead ones were alive and well with all of their body parts. "Assassin thank you for your help, Shaymin thanks for lending these 3 and Jirachi's you lost." Deoxsys fininished with a flourish as the Jirachi's groaned. "Place your votes now, the elimination ceremony is in a few minutes." He said before leaving. Shaymin saw her three campers. "Mimikyu, damn were do you get these tractors from." She said before leaving.

 **0000**

 **Gothorita**

 **Brionne, bitch needs to go. But since she isn't on my team I vote Wooper, Mawile told me he was the first one out.**

 **0000**

 **Wooper**

 **Umm I guess Kirlia Fennekin.**

 **0000**

 **Kirlia**

 **Sorry Wooper**

 **0000**

 **Luxray**

 **Sorry little guy, but I got to say you Wooper.**

 **0000**

 **Mawile**

 **Finally that nuance leaves today.**

 **0000**

"Ok you guys had a rough day today so I will make this quick. Wooper, you are out." Deoxsys said, a bit sad to see the little fish go. "That's fine I don't mind I made friends and everything but I have to say something, a fairy on our team is not who she says she is. She has quite the large ego I think." Wooper said.

"Ok Wooper, just so you know you're leaving with me." Deoxsys said before turning to Mimikyu, "Choose who is leaving." Mimikyu had talked to Espeon and everything and knew who to eliminate. "Medicham." Said pokémon gasped before slowly walking to the boat only to get tied with the other 2 guests and assasins.

Deoxsys and Shaymin laughed as the tied up pokémon were launched into the air and separated the guests were teleported away along with Mimikyu. Wooper was now alone having said good bye to Swinub and Wimpod. He grabbed onto Deoxsys who was holding Shaymin and they all teleported away.

 **A/N: Ok yes ending sucked but damn this is the firsy chapter I wrote ever which is above 4500 words, don't judge. But so how was it, I tried expanding and failed a bit at some characters but hey you saw Jolteon be a star and Wooper is not that stupid and Mawile was highlighted. (I hope all this is true). Yes I collaborated with maycontestdrew. Go check her story out, it rocks, no joke. One of my personal favourite TPIs. And yes there are different dimensions and humans exist but that will be explained later. OOH where are the legendaries going, will DA33 appear along with LiveLaughLoveTourmaline. Why was Fuzzboy out next time on TPDI: Reboot. Also I made a poll check it out. If you want yourself to appear, pm me. It won't be a major role though. Her real name is Elsa, she chose to start over with a fresh start and left her name. She will take it back later.**

 **Funfact: Medicham is a street boxer, but meditates to keep all her energy inside, this helps a lot for her ADHD. She was a really boring charcter to be honest for a begininning story, but don't worry you will see more of her,**

 **Funfact: Wooper is loved by every legendary except Mew and her gang and the Phionnes. (yes there are 7, poor Mananphy is dead though). He met them all once when his name was Larry. He chose to ditch it when he noticed his life was lame and he wanted to make new friends and so will take his name back when he accomplishes that. He has made 2 new friends though. He is staying at the hall currently. Giggle the Bannette is also there, as his servant.**

 **Love From: Venus Violet Smith.**


End file.
